Stranded world (Naruto with crossovers)
by Fortune eternal
Summary: Hotaru's a normal kid in the generation, orphaned because of a bandit. Losing determination to even live, he wanders in the village that known as Konoha. meeting with a yellow-haired brat that being screamed at nothing make him found a will to live a life like the elders told him. change after another created, life's been good to him... However, the "life" slap him in the face
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the void, there's nothing that can be seen. There's nothing that a person, can mistake as another. As there's no one in the place. Only void, reign supreme. However, even in the voids, there's footsteps reverberating. Each and every one of them, even the first footstep after another clearly echoing in the place.

The source of it all came from a single person. A person, that shouldn't be able to be there, the person, that shouldn't be able to stay sane, could naturally calm himself down. Even if he's stuck in the void for as long as he is, he can stay sane…

To him, a day, or even a millennium holds no differences. The only thing he cares is amusement. Even in this void, he can make amusing things overall thing that he could recall. He can theorize many things in the place.

Even in the void, there's nothing can make him stop, to bemuse. As the time revolve, even if there's no change in the void, the man chuckles, and smiles widely. "hahaha! at last, I can finalize the theory of atomic fissure, there's no need for the molecules to… then… we can just… hahaha!"

Days after another, the world still stay the same, the only difference is the man, at some point in time, he starts to lose light in his eyes, even so, he smiles widely, even in his listless state, he's still grinning or chuckling. The day went on, and the void still stays the same.

Until one day, a crack appeared, day after another the crack widen and widen, until the day a hole, albeit small appeared. As the day continued, the hole became bigger, and until it suddenly stops at the size of a grown-up adult could enter from. Even then, the hole starts to fix itself, and the hole became smaller day after another. It's a shame that the man in the void no longer holds a life in his body…

However, a small light could be seen spinning around his body, and seeing the crack, it stops spinning around the body, and glance at the hole. It came closer to the hole, and fixedly stare at the part where the hole became smaller.

The fixed part could be seen, growing while the hole subsided, when the light shines through the part that just closed, it can see a scene played out of the void. It suddenly jerked, and see the thing in front. And then, watch the scene after another being played out of boredom.

The lights hopped here and there, thus making a scene like a rabbit hopping in the meadow joyfully, unknown to the light, the body of the man vanished from the void. As the light enjoying its blockbuster. The world outside filled with cries after cries of sorrow and sadness. Tragedy after another happened outside.

Nothing could be done, as the day continues to revolve, in a certain place, in a certain village, cries of babies echoing in the village, as the cry became bigger and louder. The villager cheers to the birth of… the triplets.

.

..

.

Under the moonlight of the starry sky, one could see a couple sat in a tree branch, seeing eye to eye at each other. Their faces reflecting in each of their pupils', soon, they exchanged a kiss. A peck-like kiss.

Then, the peck started by the male, while another time, the peck started by the female, the thing continued for several times, until their kiss, became more passionate, and hotter.

Exchanging each-others' saliva and tongue, they stay locked for several minutes, forgetting about breathing all-together.

Intoxication could be seen in their eyes, by the time they separated their lips, but then…

ROARRRRR

The roaring of a beast reverberates in the night, awaken them from their intoxicated state, and the couple jumps off from the branch, and see the sea of fires enveloping the village. Cries and echoes of despair filled the night sky, and shout of utter hate shook the village.

Laughter after another, fill the whole world.

They shook.

The couple looks at each other's eyes, as sadness permeated in the air, this separation could hold them forever, and this separation could be perceived, as the last time, they could see each other. They hate to part from one another. But, there's no other way…

Else

The world, won't move the way the world's fate being lined in. their feeling to each other would only clash with how the fate will…

Of course, if it 'him' from before, he wouldn't careless but the 'him' by this time will care more about this, as the fate has more jurisdiction than him, and a little difference in fate could make 'him' became the one to destroy everything, even the 'her' that 'he' loved…

Parting, they turn their back to each other, without exchanging any words, while the man ran outside of the village, the girl put her mask over her face, and ran towards the village, holding the swords in her back and head towards the Kyuubi.

not long after the village became smaller behind his back, a person closes their distance...

"Are you really alright with this?" said the person in a black brocade, ran alongside him.

"As long as this path can let her live... I choose this path..."

"Hahaha! her? I know you're eyeing more than her, but, I'll let this one slide for now..."

"fufufu... for a man, to unable to protect his dearest is a shame he'd bear for as long as he lives... that's why. I can't even hold them in my embrace, as they'll slip away from me, the day that... happens..."

"Indeed... nothing we can do... as that time... isn't something so meager..."

"I wish my choice this time, won't be as damaging as the choice I make that time..."

"it's 'our' choice, don't blame yourself..."

"hahaha! the great Ootsusuki Izana could say something like that! I'm touched! hahaha"

"Time's up, I'll leave..."

"okay..."

with a poof, the man named Izana leave in a smoke puff, and the man continues his feet leaving the village behind his back...

Thus, the tragedy of Konoha village, along with the death of 4th Hokage, enacted the start of the story, where the tragedy and hope, fill the whole ninja world…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Konoha Village

"are you really sure about this?"

"I am… thank you but, I believe there'd be a chance for us, to meet again…"

"Well, we'd surely meet again, but, then… It'll take a very, very long time…"

"Indeed… that's why…"

The boy awakened from his sleep, he widened his closed eyes that's still filled with some dirt. Then, the boy got off from his bed, cleaning the bed and wake other kids up in the room.

"You awake early again? Hotaru-nii… *hoam*"

The kid still dazedly yawned in front of the kid who woke him up. Staring straightly sleepy, he starts to fix his hair and clean his bed, then the 2 of them get out of their room. It's still early in the morning, not even the sun high enough to shine through the village, even so for the orphanage, that's in a dark side of the village.

Still, the mother in the orphanage already preparing the breakfast for them. She smiled at the 2 early birds, and walk to them while holding a ladle. She comes to the 2 and hugs them while whispering "good morning my dear children…" and ask them to help without saying anything that'd depressed them. As she already knows, that they will sometimes wake up from a nightmare.

A kind and good-natured but scary caretaker, caring them in the orphanage, but she somehow cold to a child in the place. A weird kid in with yellow hair and whisker-like thingy in his cheeks.

Working around the kitchen and dinner table, they work in an order, and do the work quickly, preparing the table and wares on it. Waking children after another in their room, calling each one of them, and soon, they rubbed their eyes and nonchalantly pray in the table.

Although most of them ignore the yellow-haired kid, seeing the cold attitude mother gave him. Hotaru still grabs him and tell him many things. He acts like a big brother to all of the orphans in the house, and mother gave him a kind smile at that attitude.

The oldest but the youngest of them all, Hotaru, unlike the children of the orphanage that's being drop there early or even at their baby, he's been there for lesser time than the others, he's being found in the rubble of some village that burned and pillaged by bandits and he alone, survived from the whole ordeal.

Hide under the corpses of others villager, and mimicking the corpse. He is a brave and kind kid, even after the tragedy of his, he still acts with kindness to the orphans in the orphanage, and as their big brother. And acts like a student to them. The ninja that drop him here even cares greatly for him.

For the time he lives there, in the orphans see him as a person they care greatly, a humble, full of smile and patient big brother they can count on.

He sometimes awakened by a nightmare, and hug kids in his room, and at the same time, when something scares him, he'd hug the child beside him.

He's a scaredy cat but kind person…

Of course, not all of them will like him, some even annoyed by him, but they're brothers in the house, they help each other, and even if Hotaru's a scaredy cat. He still cares deeply for each and every one in the orphanage. The first to hold them when they're crying, the first to cared them if they're sick, even the first to save them from the toilet, when the toilet paper run out.

"Hotaru-nii will leave this year, right? Will we meet again?"

"Of course, we will! I'll visit you guys often even after I got my own apartment from the village's accommodation! Then, I'll be a ninja and gave you guys souvenir every time I came here to visit!"

"Can Hotaru even be a ninja? I bet he'll piss his pants on his first mission or something!"

"Hey! I won't do that! I have Naruto with me! We'll take care of each other! Right, Naruto?"

"We will! Dattebayo!"

"Eeh?"

Every child that over 5-7 years old will be given their own apartment, on this occasion, Hotaru's already 7 years old, but, since he's been 2 years in the orphanage, the him that should be given his own apartment didn't get one, because he's not a person of the village. He's a kid that still needs guidance. While Naruto' been out 1 year ago, he's a special occasion that's being taken care by 3rd Hokage.

"Seeing they're leaving like this sure is disheartening…" said mother, while looking at the back of the 2 kids that just left…

"Oh, so the purple swords master can feel sad? That's a shocking truth huh… *cough*" said a ninja that suddenly come out of nowhere

"Oh, so the prodigy, Hayate Gekkou just stalk me huh… that's a news…"

"Hahaha… how can you say something like that? I'm just going to pick up an anbu for a mission the 3rd going to give…"

"it seems, my identity as a good-natured orphanage caretaker will be gone huh…" said mother with a sad expression

"indeed… miss him?"

"I do, since that night, we never saw each other again…"

"I am indebted to that man, but, if he doesn't come back soon, I'll take his girlfriend away…"

"hahaha, you're funny…" chuckle mother, and with *poof*, she changed into the girl with purple hairs in the 20s

"I'm not though… Yugao, even now I still love you…" said the man while watching the departing back of the woman he loves, and the woman the person who cures his sickness' left…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Konoha Village (2)

"based on our rapport all this time there shouldn't be any lies in his habit. Although it's indeed full of strangeness, that's indeed not something that wouldn't happen to someone, and some case about his personality could be found on some of the reports of the village. The syndrome he has and the will of his heart could sometime even overcome adults' will. The child's name is Hotaru, Blue haired, brown eyed, brat with a will of steel, and courage of adamantine. He's anything but an actor, as he'd never be able to Fool more than 120 ANBU's and Root's ninjas' surveillance for 24/7 in 2 years times. That's what we concluded from the kid…" said the woman in a mask.

The place filled with silence, as no one seems to broke out of their thought. As if counting something, the village leaders, and elders all think about how strange the appearance of the kid named Hotaru. Although not many feel the same, as most will feel pity for the child, most of the higher-ups in high alerts.

"It's been hectic years, many attacks on Konoha seems to commence…"

" Homura, Koharu, what do you think of this kid?"

"From the start, I've said that you guys are too cautious, we can't expect a kid that survived from a tragedy to act as a spy to other villages, even the thing that happens to the kid is something occasionally happen to the surrounding village…"

"I'd have to agree with Koharu this time… even Danzo grumble about the deployment of his Roots' member, but, Hiruzen. You seem to be too cautious these days…"

"Being too cautious won't hurt…"

"IT IS! Do you really think overseeing some brat 24/7 for 2 years is something you do normally? It's weird! I even suspect you do this to make sure that Jinchuriki to be observed along the way right? You waste most of our special elite just to watch over some brat?"

"Keep your mouth Danzo, even if he's like that, he's still the 4th Hokage's son, counting his services doing something like this isn't that much of a problem…" rebuke Homura

"I agree with Homura, you said too much Danzo…" assist Koharu

As their debate continued, the anbu just stand there and stare at the window, seeing the academy where the kid that's being discussed by elders should begin his lessons…

In the classroom, he's in another class than Naruto, although he does, he's always found the brat after the lesson, and talk to him in his spare time, he acts like a brother, and keeping Naruto amused, along with his friends. The troublemaker of Iruka class'.

Knowing that he does trouble after another from his classmates, Hotaru barge into Iruka's classroom without any announcement, of course, after he asks a permission to the teacher in his class. He apologized to Iruka-sensei, and yell at Naruto that sleeping in the classroom, he pulled Naruto's whisker and yell at him to wake up and take the study more seriously. It scared the shit of Naruto's wit, and he straightens up.

The class' became boisterous out of that scene and the mood, lighten up, being scared, also, Shikamaru straighten himself and the same could be seen to Kiba and the others with some fear embedded in their eyes. They only know that Hotaru is a kind and caring brother Naruto had in the orphanage, although he sometimes became a crybaby out of nothing and have many curiosities in him, he still full of smile and take care of them often, they straightly have a cold sweat behind their back.

Giving them a sharp glare, he apologized he once again to Iruka-sensei and goes back to his classroom. The scare they hold even letting them wake up, and focus on the lessons.

"Okay, until here… good day to you all!"

"Yes! Thank you, Ebisu-sensei!"

"Oh, class rep, see me in the teacher' office after you done with your work"

"Understood, Ebisu-sensei!" said Hotaru, as the oldest in the classroom, he became the class representative in there. With his sense of responsibility, even those who hate to do the work will do even if they hate to do so, some even threatened him with some words like 'my brother is a chunin you know' or 'I'll kill you'. But never they even imagine that the usually meek, and polite Hotaru start to beat them up like nothing else matter aside from that.

Somehow, seeing the act of their class rep, not even in their weirdest imagination that they'll see a meek and polite, even sometimes crybaby like Hotaru will beat someone, no, a bunch of rowdy kids with madness… even after asking for forgiveness he'd not stop at all until the brats lose his consciousness will the person stop.

Seeing the madness in his eyes, and the technique that leaves no scar on the enemies' body, Sarutobi's suspicion can only grow, but, something like that has already happened by more than 3 times in the past when he's still in the orphanage, it's being covered by mother though…

"The scene that day won't be forgotten by others, not even the teachers' here… even on the other classes, they already call you the Class rep of madness, so make sure you don't do a thing like that anymore…" Said Ebisu in the teacher's room

"Hahaha…" scratching his cheeks, Hotaru can only laugh wryly. "and I heard that you just beat someone up in Iruka's room?... you don't do anything like those before right?" ask Ebisu

"How could I? I see Naruto as my little brother, beating him up like that won't help me and the others… but, some threat could be used, right? Sensei…"

It's been 4 months since Hotaru entered the academy, there's many he sees, and many experiences he spent while doing works in the academy, he'd spent some time with the guest ninja that come to the academy, even. Looking back, Ebisu remembered that Ibiki seems to spend talking with Hotaru several times. And, Hotaru seems to be close to him.

Ibiki's a well-known ninja in the intelligence department, and seeing how Hotaru can hurt someone without giving them some scar not even bruise shown that he's someone that learn a lot of things from the person…

Ebisu could only sigh…

"uh… sensei? Can I go now? I still have a job to do…" said the boy fidgety, the teacher sigh again and wave his hands towards the boy, while the boy answering him with a bow and smile, then walk out of the room. "Ibiki will surely get a babble from the 3rd…" sigh the teacher once again…

.

.

.

"You're late! Go and head to the changing room, and move faster, there are many queues behind!"

"Understood! Teuchi-san!"

Unlike Naruto, Hotaru didn't receive a monthly pocket money. He can sponge off meals from the orphanage, but, that'd make the orphanage's wallet lessen. Several weeks after his independence, on a certain day when he's hungry after some training outside, Naruto bring him to Teuchi's place,

seeing how busy they're on some occasion he offered some help. And knowing that Hotaru's an orphan, Teuchi took him and employ the kid.

Although he sometimes makes mistake, Teuchi patiently teach the kid about how to do a thing, and his daughter Ayame happy to have a little brother and a helper in the shop. Day by day spent working there he cheerfully sharing some of his experience helping mother in the orphanage, and even creating a new menu along with Teuchi.

The man already sees Hotaru as his little boy, even if they share no blood relation, the child is an honest and good kid. Seeing that Hotaru working in the ramen shop, the kids from orphanage sometimes help the shop and the same also happen to Naruto, seeing his 'friends' from orphanage helping out his favorite shop, he started to work and help Teuchi and Ayame happily and received free ramen after work.

The smile could be seen occasionally while working, furthermore, the ramen shop became even more famous than before. More and more customers patronize the shop, and somehow or another, the stall grew bigger. And it became a shop…

Hotaru's been moving to the shop in the past 2 months, and live with Teuchi and Ayame. Living there makes him kept remembering the past, the time he lives with his parents in the village. He works and helps around the shop earnestly and happily. Knowing he, once again, have a family make him happy. And knowing that, he shared his happiness to the brother and sisters he has in the orphanage. Inviting them to work together and eat together in the place, he's lived his life filled with activity.

Preparing many things for the shop in the morning, diligently learn in the academy after, he even became the head discipline committee on the academy, sometimes even the teacher asked him to go and bash those troublesome children, especially Naruto and co.

It's funny that he's got a nickname of 'Hunter' in the academy. Although many feel dissatisfied about him, they're silenced by the injury free attack from the hunter, Hotaru. Hotaru locked on the prey he sees, even a chunin brother of the bastards tortured by the hunter, not long after more and more prey start to gather and ganged up on him, he smiled widely and start to obliterate the imbeciles…

At that time 9 years old Hotaru already called 'Hunter' by the chunin in the village, and even those that already in the middle level fear him, and those at advance or elite just scoff at it. Knowing that the kid only some academy brat only makes them sees those lower chunin pitiful. To be unable to defeat even a little academy kid…

"Hotaru! What are you doing?" Said the boy with black hair and blue clothes, with an insignia of Uchiha clan in his back. Smiling towards Hotaru while asking…

"Ah… I'm on my way to Ichiraku, want to come along?"

"Sure, treat me some Ramen!"

"Sure, sure… but, you need to help out"

"kay!"

At this point in time, Sasuke and Naruto are only 8 years old, while Hotaru's 9 years old. The boy that talked to Hotaru is the famous Uchiha clan's genius, the person that already chunin at the age of 9, although he had the same age as Hotaru when he already a chunin, at this point of time he's already a jonin even an anbu being in charge of surveilling Hotaru, but, alas…

Hotaru just ask him helping out in the shop when it's busy, and he came out because he knows that Hotaru can see him following the boy around, since then, they became closer, and he's befriended the kid 1 year older than his, spar with him sometime and train with him in his spare time. Along with Shisui they often talk in Ichiraku, and soon Ichiraku became Shisui and Itachi's hanging spot leaving them from the fang of Danzo.

It's funny when the strict clan leader Fugaku along with his family spent their time in a ramen shop in a broad daylight and talk with Teuchi while seeing his sons talking and bonded with another person in the village, the Konoha's elders and even Hokage relieved. Even some police officer of the Uchiha clan start to talk to the villager and form a team with the villager.

The Konoha police department even starts to open recruitment for another clan and villager, to enter their rank from a week ago.

Amazing things' amazing… more and more change start to reformed from the original timeline, Danzo starts to eying the hunter and start to keep an eye on Hotaru, seeing the report Danzo indeed astonished by the prowess of the kid, and sees the reason why Hiruzen always observes the kid.

He took interest in the brat, and visit Ichiraku himself…

"Oh, if it isn't Danzo-sama, what brought you here?" ask Hotaru while giving Danzo the menu, and push his pen.

"I just want to have a breather sometime, and taste the dish even the stoic Fugaku likes…" said Danzo

"Oh, rather than that want to try our new menu? It's my recipe by the way…" said Hotaru proudly

"Sure, give those…"

"Wasabied Ramen on the way!" smirk Hotaru while shouting those words, the patron's eyes widened and fear could be seen from their pupil…

"someone actually dares to order the afterlife recipe from the brat…"

"last time, isn't it honey and bee Ramen? I know he's talented as a Ramen maker, but never once has he created a normal recipe… even those hailed from Akimichi clan dares not to order those killer menus anymore…"

His ears can hear their conversation, and he paled at that, he wants to change his order but…

"Look, guys! You can't make Danzo-sama embarrassed, some wasabi won't even budge the Great elder, Danzo-sama…" intercept Hotaru

Danzo wants to counter the statement, but…

"Indeed, I hear that Danzo-sama is invincible and can even eat wild grasses and raw meat when he has done his missions in his heydays… some wasabi won't budge him…" once again he's intercepted by some patron's statement…

Feeling that he can't make his image to the people, villagers to be exact, lessens, he braces himself and waits for…

"here you go! One Wasabied Ramen at your service!" Dang, the sound of a bowl dropped to the table, green fumes and green noodles along with green soup could be seen from the bowl. Every one of the patrons could only gulp frightfully at the abomination in front of their elder.

"Then… Itadakimasu…" said Danzo while wildly sweating bullets, bringing the chopstick slowly to the bowl, and scouring the noodles slowly to his mouth. His heart beating so fast at the sight of this abomination that 'he' called Ramen…

"Gulp" not only Danzo, even the patrons widely seen the scene where Danzo ate the noodles, even Hiruzen with his beloved glass bead seeing the scene from the Hokage office in horror, knowing the Akimichi clan member, even until now, still being treated in the hospital…

With a slight taste, Danzo one eye that's not bandaged widen, with hurry he continued to shove one after another of the noodle, he frenziedly ate them all up, not even leaving a bit of soup on the bowl. He even asked for another bowl, seeing that even Teuchi's eyed widen, his mouth agape, and the others patrons ordered the dish, the side switched, Teuchi became the waitress and Hotaru became the chef. "See, I told you there'd be someone who likes it!" smugly Hotaru said.

While Teuchi serves one after another of the Ramen, the other even had a taste in it. Some brave one even shoved all of it with a gulp, mimicking Danzo, but soon…

"OHHHH damn it?! Ny throat burnsssss, my mouth! Hhhheeeellllepp mmmmmeeee!"

The man brought to the hospital, and amusingly… he's another member of Akimichi Clan…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Konoha Village (3)

Bit by bit the time continue to move.

Knowing no end.

Knowing no life.

Care not about the place.

Care not about a thing.

They just flow, like a flowing river, streaming to its branch, coming from the great Sea…

"Times wait for no one… that's an amazing poem you had there… who's the creator?" ask Hiruzen to Teuchi, at the poem displayed in the shop.

"It's Hotaru's, although it's still a bit rough on the edge, heck, it's still rough just like his dishes, but it's conveyed his feeling in those sentences…"

"Indeed, it's still rough, but it'd those…" the old mans' sat there, seeing the poem on the wall and do nothing for several seconds as if savoring the feelings conveyed in those sentences…

"for us, we hate the 9 tails that wreak a havoc in the village, and killed many of ours' beloved… but, for him, he'd hate humans that cold-bloodedly massacre his villagers…"

"Yes, even for me, seeing the yellow-haired kids kept reminding me of my late wife which died in those havocs… however, even I still have the pity… being a container of that beast, he receives the hatred of the villagers. It's a fortune for him, to have you, 3rd… that's still able to take care of him…"

"fortune… For me, it's a curse… my late wife is the former container of that beast, the same also happens for 4th wife… and this time, even the hero of the villages' son had to receive this treatment because he's a container of the beast… you should already know this too, right? Teuchi?"

"Indeed, he has the same hair as Minato-sama and the same behavior that Kushina-sama has… for those that already close to them, they'd already realized that, however… their hatred towards the beast clouds their eyes… and they fear the child… fear that someday, that beast will once again wreaking havoc in the village…"

"it's funny, that a child that'd had a bitter past can live his life without a grudge against another human, but not us, adults can cope with our hatred… he still had those nightmares, right?'

"Indeed, he's dreaming that incidents several times a month, and that dreams keep urging him to get stronger, and even stronger to protect those dear to him… I even asked him why'd he still believe another person even after he'd experience the cruelty human can do… but do you know what he said to me?"

"what would it be?"

"Why should I hate other people? They live their life to the fullest, they've got an experience that maybe even more sickening than I do… I can only pity them, although I hate them, everyone in the village always says that there's always a reason behind everything that happens… that's why, if I start to hate them wouldn't I be one of them? Although it is true that I really despise them, I can't say that I want to revenge… I… I can only hope to get stronger so there'd be no one that feels the same way I do…"

"he says, while tears gathering in his eyelids. I really am impressed by the villagers, even his parents… even more so to him… I believe he's someone we can entrust our futures in…"

"For a child to have that way of thinking… truly… magnificent…"

"Yes… If he's 5 years older I even want to make him Ayame's husband… sigh… I hope he can live happily and never again experience the tragedy he once experienced…"

"hahaha, sadly my grandkid is a boy! But it sure is a wonderful thing! Should I order Asuma to go and make some granddaughter for me?" Hiruzen said while having a glint of madness in his eyes, while Asuma Sarutobi, which in progress of his mission have a chilling cold.

.

.

.

The villages burned by fire, smokes and scream filled the place. The blood dirtied the place, and madness of the bandits subsided. The location could only be said as horrendous, copses after another could be seen sprawled on the street.

At the time Ninjas from Konoha came, only desolate and eerie feeling could be seen. It's already been several hours after the bandits taking the villages over, in the subjugation, bandits' madness started to worsen.

Seeing there's no way of escape anymore, they slaughter the villager. Only to suicide after.

However, they startled by a sight that's somehow amazed them.

A kid, buried with the corpses of the villager wide-eyed, seeing them eyes to eyes. Sadness and fear could be seen from his eyes. The group of shinobi that taking care of the aftermath come to report to the higher ups jonin. At that time, they can see the despondency of the kid…

Seeing the pitiful appearance of the kid, they bring him to the village and let him to the orphanage, at that time, the kid still withdrew from anyone. Seeing the withdrawn kids, no one felt anything towards them, as they're the same as him, knowing nothing could change him, the other kids let him be.

Until the day, he walked around himself and see a yellow-haired kid, being scorned over nothing by the other person in front of the kid. Beads of tears gathered in his eyelids, but he rubbed those and smiled widely.

The kid with the whisker in his cheeks make him woke up from his stupor, he suddenly remembers what the village chief once said to him 'everything in this world has its cause, because of that never once you hate someone over some trifling matter in this world… life and death is something you ought to have someday… but, how you die and how you live is something only you can choose… that's why my dear Hotaru, never once you hate a being, and live your life the way you won't regret once you're at my age…" once when he always follow him behind…

Tears stream down like a waterfall, and he cried his whole tear duct on that day. Until his eyes swollen…

His sadness, his anger, and his wrath washed away by those tears and only pity and resolve left in his eyes… however, what do you expect from a child? He still remembered the day of tragedy and cries his eyes out.

That is his turning point, because of that scene, he started to shorten his distance with Naruto and being a brother he's now…

Even until now, he never once forgets that day, and he never tried to forget, until the day he's over 10 years old, he only reminisces the day, the tragedy. Keeping that in mind as his motivation to get stronger and smarter.

Over time, he mistakes, one day a patron poisoned by his cooking. It's not someone from Akimichi Clan anymore, it's some shady scammer, they tried to threaten him, and he answers them with violence. As a result, because his blatant provocation, the reputation of the shop lessened…

Even the patron started to leave from the shop. Eventually, only those from the old days continue to dine in the place. He thinks about his mistakes for weeks, knowing that blaming himself won't do him any good. He spins his mind over the thing that'd attract more customer, learning from his mistakes and won't try to prompt the customer to eat something he wants…

Thus, he advertises!

He makes a pamphlet that tells there'll be a discount in Teuchi's Ramen shop, along with a specifically made menu for the customer. They'll be allowed to make their own ramen themselves, and dine after, or giving a recipe to the chef and let the chef make something they want.

The business boomed, once again, but that's just something like a speck of embers.

"Let it be Hotaru, why would you attract some customer? We've already had enough of them. Just let the patron come back after they missed our dishes… trying something abrupt won't give us any popularity…" said Teuchi

"Indeed, little brother. You need to relax! You're a child! Don't overwork yourself, sometimes this peace isn't so bad!" Ayame encourages him, and Hotaru only nod.

Wandering in the street, Hotaru sightsees the Konoha village. How amusing the place is, he'd see some stores that sold some ninja's equipment and weapons, some stall that sell Dango, and some ninjas whether it was chunin or Jonin walk in around the village. Talking about many things he can't really hear. Not long later, he sees Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and the others, in a park playing something.

Seeing him, Naruto wave his hands and calling him "Oooy! Hotaru-nii!"

Hotaru answer with a wave of his hand and a smile. Then walking towards the brats, he sees what they plan to do.

"Seems like you guys practicing?"

"Yeah, we practice shuriken throwing, want to train together? O great hunter-sama" tease Shikamaru while playing the kunai in his hand.

"Right, right, care to train with us O great death chef-sama!" tease Choji, while chomping the snack in his hand. While the other just eyeing him, the celebrity in the academy, all the academy students know him. The founder of the disciplinary committee that can control the student body, especially delinquent and teachers.

He even able to graduate early but refuse to, knowing that he doesn't try to have a head start, most laughed and scowl at him, for fear the real world. While most only gaze him with an eye. Refusing to believe he's as good as the rumored image him as.

He smiled, and grab his kunai in his ninja pouch in his waist. Then throw it off to the target behind the group without much preparation, continued with a shuriken after another, until the target is drawn with the symbol of Konoha by the kunai and shurikens…

All of them gaped at the sight, even Sasuke widen his eyes at the technique this 10-year-old kid gave… although it isn't as great as his brother skill is, knowing how hard it is to make something like that from a distance over 40 meters with a great accuracy as that leaves him flabbergasted.

Knowing nothing about this ability of his, Naruto's eyes shining, stars glittering in his eyes.

"You ought to teach me that! Dattebayo!"

"fufufu, now you're seeing me like that… and just then you'd tease me" Hotaru smugly look at the brats in front of him, while the brats only stare mysteriously at him…

"How could you get the time to learn something like that? Isn't you busy with the shop?" asked Shikamaru with a questioning gaze.

"Hmm? Who says you can't learn something while working?"

"Well, the shop's been slow these days, asking you guys to help there won't do much…"

"Then let's just train around, even you need some breather, right?"

"ooh, that's nice Sasuke, take some breather Dattebayo"

"Oh… okay then, Hiinata! Don't just hide there and come to play with us…" shout Hotaru suddenly to the girl that hiding behind the electric pole.

"I… Is it alright?" asked her timidly

"Come with us! It's not fun for me being the only girl here" said Ino

"Hey, Ino! I'm a girl too!" rage Sakura

"Eh… do you?" tease Ino

"Damn it Ino! I'll erase that damn grin out of your face!" Rage Sakura while chasing Ino, they laugh at the comedy routine and head towards the training grounds.

.

.

Stab!

Stab!

Stab!

"ooh! At last, I can get the kunai right in the middle 3 out of 3! Dattebayo!" Spoke the Yellow-haired kid with delight.

"You're slow! I've already able to get 7 out of 7!"

"What'd you say Sasuke you bastard?!"

"I… I think Naruto already doing great…" Said Hinata in a small voice

"Ey, stop it already you brats! Sasuke! Naruto! Go-rounds a lap!"

"Eeeh! But, it's Sasuke's fault Hotaru-nii!"

"What did I do wrong?!"

"Shut. Up. And do as I say…" Replied Hotaru icily, which remembered them of the hunter of the academy as his title said him.

"Oooh, look at our little student! He's already teaching someone already"

"As expected, he's even better than us in teaching, to get the little one able to improve this fast…"

Looking at the sound, Sasuke's eyes widened, while Hotaru just glances at them and snorted derisively.

"Long time no see, Shisui, Itachi, gone back from a mission?"

"We do, so, what're you guys doing now?" ask Shisui

"We train our accuracy in throwing! Dattebayo!"

"Look at this brother! *whoosh* *stab*" shout Sasuke excitedly, looking proud while bragging to Itachi, while Itachi smiled at him and pat him in the head.

"that clingy Sasuke is nice too…" murmured Sakura

"Well, want to train us O Great-Jonin-sama?" tease Hotaru while looking at the youngest Jonin in Konoha, and another great Jonin from Uchiha.

"Hmm, let's do it another time… it's close to evening… Right? Sasuke"

"Okay, brother! Let's go home!"

"I'll also go home then… mother's gonna smack me if I came back late…" said Shikamaru

"Me too, I need my evening fat to be refilled!" said Choji

"Me three" spoke Ino, and the other also follow them, leaving Hotaru and Naruto alone in the place after saying goodbye.

Looking at the sad expression Naruto make, Hotaru pats his head and asked him to come with him. Naruto beamed at the sign, and follow Hotaru quietly until they arrived at the Ichiraku's shop…

"Oh my, look at who's Hotaru brought here…"

"Oooh, Welcome Naruto. Want some ramen? It's my treat!"

"are you sure Teuchi-Ossan! I'll take it!"

"Sure, Sure! Come and wash your hands! Hotaru too, go and put your apron…" said Teuchi while pointing his finger at the kitchen, while Ayame pats his head and ask him "Have some fun outside?" Hotaru answered with a nod and left to the kitchen.

While he came to the kitchen, he realizes that he almost lost himself in the perception that he creates… all the world of his already here after all, never would he thought that going out to play with others can be felt so fun like before…

After going out of the orphanage, he just tries to live. Managing everyday life, and eat all he can eat while learning…

His meeting with Ibiki could be said the turning point in his life, as that scar-face guy with a bandana-like cap that embedded his Konoha emblem taught him the way to attack a person without hurting him. Just like he always like… to not hurt them… physically…

Lest did he know that hurting people physically is way better than mentally, what can you said? He's a 10 years old kid without any experience in battle or some bad things aside from the massacre that scar him for life…

"Hmm… I really do like this place…" Hotaru said with a smile in his face "Still, I shouldn't be too attached. Because I am, a ninja…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Academy (1)

Ninja Academy, what's that?

It's a place where the young shinobi train, and sharpen their ability. A place where the ninja that'll be either the pillar of the village or even grunts gather themselves…

They hone and train many things, including, Martial arts, Throwing arts, Ninjutsu, and even intelligent. Each and every person has their own way to deal with something. Each and every person had their own personality,

While most of them are unruly, there are differences between this generation and the generation before! That is…

"Move your ass, move your ass! The great Hunter-sama will make inspections!"

"Damn it! My hair! My fabulous, and beautiful hair!"

"Oy, you bastards! How dare you break the regulation, that hair of yours could be easily pulled like this!" said the man, while pulling the kid's hair, and savagely use his kunai to cut off the excess hair the kid has.

"My beautifully cordoned hair!" said the kid while whimpering at the hair that just cut off.

"We, of the disciplinary committee do this for you guys! But if you want to hate us then do so! However, if you want to try and attack me, you better train hard at either running away or defeat me or you'd taste this hunter's ability, on your body!" said Hotaru with fire in his eyes, and nonchalantly rage the audience that look at him hatefully, just like he's someone that killed their parents.

Bloodlust could be felt, although it isn't as heavy as a murderer's, the spectator can feel it. Their target of animosity all centered at the man that titled hunter, aka the president and founder of the disciplinary committee of Konoha's Ninja Academy, Hotaru.

That's what makes the difference between the later and former Academy. It's created by a person, with the approval of Hokage along with the teachers. With the goal of increasing the healthy sense of competition.

Although their hatred isn't that healthy… nope, not healthy at all… all the thing the committee does is approved by the chairman, even the family leader of each clan unanimously agreed on the group. It's just sad that, the leader of those all not one of their clansmen, but an orphan from outside… no, to be exact, a brat from a ramen shop…

Seeing the glee of the other in the group, Hotaru glare at his members and decisively knock their head.

"Know of the words 'power abuse', if any of you do that I'll beat you all more than those outside!" bark Hotaru to the member of his group.

"Understood! Leader!"

It's funny that most of the group members were those of the family clan, like Uchiha, Sarutobi, Nara, Akimichi, and even the Hyuuga… the group has a variety of clan inside of it, and the only non-clan member is Hotaru.

Of course, that's not because they obliged their leaders command. Heck, even those leaders always say 'try to usurp the leader position so we can prove the prowess of our clan' but, guess what?

They have beaten senselessly because of their idiotic pride honed in their bone, especially those of Hyuuga and Uchiha. They're eaten so much, so hurt for them. They'd awaken the one tomoe Sharingan, while the Hyuuga cry so much, and train so hard only to get beaten again…

"Leader's indeed scary… lucky for us that he's still human…"

"Yeah, if it not because of his small chakra reserve, I bet he's already a jonin by now…"

"I agree…"

Hotaru was already known as the prodigy of this generation, equal to Itachi. His way of thinking, his speed on learning things, and his wisdom, bring shame to the chunin in the village. If it's not because of his low chakra, he'd already be counted as a chunin.

As expected, becoming a Jonin at his age is hard, and difficult even for him. As he'd no doujutsu like those in Hyuuga or Uchiha, even a double element isn't something he had…

What is a double element? It's another name, that's kekkei Genkai…

It's something very rare for a ninja to possess, in the history of Konoha there's only 1 person that has a kekkei Genkai, and that's is the founder, the 1st Hokage, Hashirama Senju of the Senju Clan, that sadly only has a person in it…

Like the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and the others. There're many clans in history that exterminated, or leaving a member of their clan in pieces without even them, knowing about it…

However, Senju still has a clan member left, furthermore, it's a woman named Tsunade Senju. The late founder's granddaughter.

"You brat really have a nice team there huh…" said the man with a scar in his face looking at Hotaru

"Oh, if it isn't Ibiki-san… what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me… you know what I'm talking about…"

"I really don't know…"

"Seriously?"

"Not even a speck of lie…"

"Haah…" Ibiki sighed, and then grab Hotaru's head nonchalantly, and gripping it so hard loud cheers in and outside of his group played.

"At last! The heavens have eyes! At last that damn person got his tribulation!"

"All hail Ibiki-san!"

"All hail Ibiki-san!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! What the heck?! What'd I do wrong?!" shout Hotaru to Ibiki

"Well, you need to come with me to know that…"

"At least stop this hell grip first!" Plead Hotaru

Smirking at him, Ibiki spoke "Nope" and drag him away, only to receive louder cheers from the students…

.

.

"you're already at your last year now, what do you think will happen to the disciplinary group?"

"Eh… what is it, so suddenly Hokage-sama…" mumbled Hotaru "I mean, you just brought me here without a notice, and Ibiki-sensei just grips my head all the way from the Academy to this place…"

"Hmmph, and you can see many kids thank the heaven and me along the way for punishing the hunter…" continue Ibiki

"I don't even know, since when we ninja pray to heaven…" Question Hotaru

"And, can we back to our first question now?" spoke Hokage

"Oh right… so, what's wrong with my last years' again?"

"Sigh… you should know that it's near the day you graduate, and seeing how competent you are as a leader of the group, what'd you think about the next leader aside of you?" asked the Hokage

"and, why'd I the one to choose again?"

"you won't?"

"And why'd I want to?"

"You know that answering question with another is a rude thing, right?" chime Ibiki

"Oh, right… Pardon me…"

"It's alright, from your answer I can already know about your thinking… so do you have any suggestion? It's only 3 months left until you're leaving the academy and officially became a Genin."

"Why don't you leave it all to the great messenger of Heaven, Ibiki-sama?"

"Hey, I've my own work to do!" said Ibiki

"You do?"

"You do?" asked Hotaru and Hokage at the same time, which left Ibiki baffled by his superior…

"I… don't really have one at the moment…" Who can blame him, even the Hokage and elders baffled by how peaceful the village is in these several months. Even the death rate of the ninja that go out for the mission already lessened by a lot…

"Okay then, since it's already decided… I'll go home…" said Hotaru while waving his hand with a smile, and leaving the office through the door.

"… what kind of monster I create…" said Ibiki mournfully

"a good one, or so I want to believe…" answer Hokage…

Outside of the building, Hotaru humming while he's walking to the Ichiraku, because of the dwindling customers, he'd have more free time than before. So, knowing that he lacked the chakra needed, he trains in several jutsu that have low chakra need in them.

"That's wrong… you need to follow this path of the mark so they can create the jutsu you want!"

"This is indeed hard…" he once again tried to create the hand signs, while being coached by Shisui. It's not only him the other brat like Naruto and Sasuke also come along in this training. Even Sakura and Ino tag along because there're handsome guys around…

"Which do you think better?"

"I drop my coins to Shisui-san!" said Ino

"Owh… I'll drop them to Itachi-san, he's way cooler… but I still Sasuke-Kun's better…" spoke Sakura, while glancing at Sasuke that near them, and obviously heard their conversation.

Knowing he's ignored, Naruto tries to act cool and do clone jutsu. *poof*

But the clone he makes are a lifeless bunch of clones, paper thin…

Laughter filled the place, even Itachi and Shisui chuckle at the show. While Hotaru glance at Naruto, for most, they'd see how incapable Naruto is. But, for him…

"You're able to create 4 of them, however, the reason they're all paper thin is that the inconsistencies on your chakra supply… I really wonder, what's wrong with your chakra…" question Hotaru to the puzzled brats, while only Shisui and Itachi have taken interest on what Hotaru said like they know something.

Glancing at the 2 Jonin, he stops his analyzation.

"Well, let's stop our practice now. The sun will soon set, the night isn't good for the little ones!"

"Who's the little ones?! Dattebayo!" growl Naruto

"who else but you?" Chide Sasuke

"Hey, little ones! Let's go back already, shout Hotaru to the brats arguing…

They part way in the middle, while Shisui, Itachi, and Sasuke go to Uchiha compound, Naruto and co go to the resident's compound, along the way they talk and tell stories. Although Ino and Sakura care nothing but themselves, the girls can also be sweet sometimes. Shikamaru and Choji just walk, while the former wander in thought the later one keeps chewing chips after another.

'while I'm better than them right now, they'd be better than me later… it'd be lonely to be left behind… but, I don't really need to be the strongest, isn't it? The world is so big, there'd be an opportunity to increase my power along the way… I just hope that everything will stay like this… all along, never change… is it egoist for me to think like that, I wonder…'

Think Hotaru, while walking along the sunset, seeing the kids chat and wander along the streets…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Academy (2)

The day flowing just like time, Ibiki getting busier going around to Academy and his Ninja division. Training the brats in the disciplinary group didn't go smoother as he thought it'll, the pup makes mistake one after another.

Unlike the devilish Hotaru, the other brats aren't that tough. Most of them disappear after some time, but there're several of them, which bear through his training and overcoming the first hurdle. The training goes over a week already, but the group dwindling to only 9 people.

"Oh… look at what you do, Ibiki-sensei…" spoke Hotaru, while looking at the small group in front of him.

"Bah, you won't get anything from the running away brats. And look at them! They're a ninja! Such eyes, such form! You can go out and feel safe about this group of yours after you've graduated… I assume"

"well, it's amazing that… there's only 1 person from Uchiha, and 1 person from Hyuuga, while the Akimichi and Nara family only has 1 and the others from a normal villager's upbringing… what kind of lackadaisical brats are the clans' people do to have such a weak-willed brat…"

"I agree with that, however, unlike the normal villagers. The clan person tends to think that their Clan is superior, and having even 1 of them here can be shown that not all of the brats from the clan is a puny… pardon me, weak-willed… anyway, what do you want to do after my training over?"

"Well, becoming a Genin is a must, so… I guess, nothing…"

"you really don't think of doing anything?"

"What else should I do? I've got a caring family, good friends, and most of all a good life…"

"Indeed… but you must always train, becoming stronger and stronger, so you won't feel regret over time…"

"that is something branded in my mind and soul… however, doing something stubbornly won't help… won't help at all, so I think of doing it moderately so I don't lose myself like before…"

"Hmm, I won't say anything in something you choose. However, I'm giving you some advice…"

"Please do"

"There's nothing wrong in losing your mind sometimes, as that might be the faster way to power up. While doing something half-heartedly won't help you at all, if you want to do something, do it thoroughly…"

As if being enlightened, Hotaru face lit up, and he bows to the teacher in front of him. Although he sees the person as a good friend of his, he respected him more as he is the person that opened his world. Like the first time they met, he resolutely eying the person in front of him and turn his body around while running to the village's library…

'indeed, why do I always think of it as my weakness, I can do something with this small reserve of chakra! I mean, the whole world isn't based on how strong your chakra is, and knowing I've got a control of chakra way better than Shikamaru, I can seek for a jutsu that have lower need of chakra, while more on control…'

Kageshibari's jutsu from Nara clan, as the need of chakra it weighted less than some high-grade jutsu, but the control it needed on the jutsu is more than some. However, it's not something a normal ninja can try. As that is a kekkei Genkai of the Nara-clan, along with the jutsu from Akimichi and Yamanaka.

There's many kekkei Genkai, and even something higher like Kekkei touta and doujutsu isn't something even a person from the same clan can copy. Dual element and a triple element are something that a normal person didn't have, however, by all means, that isn't something to make them scary.

To counter that, many create and even learn about nature change jutsu. A normal Kage can easily do several nature transformation jutsu, while a jonin can do 2 or 3, while a chunin can do 1 or 2. Nature transformation/change isn't an easy thing to do, you can imagine that while a taxi driver may be able to drive some normal car, can he drove a racing car?

While the parameter that used above is normal, there's some chunin that is below average, and above average.

"there's no jutsu I can learn?"

"OF course, there's none…"

"Seriously?"

"I am"

"But this is village library, right?"

"it is"

"Why there's no jutsu I can learn here?"

"Why would you find a jutsu in the village general library in the first place?"

"where else?"

"Academy?"

"There's none there aside from clone jutsu"

"Seriously?"

"I am…"

The librarian and Hotaru kept converse like that, one after another, exchanging dumb question after another…

"so, do you know where can I see jutsu library?"

"Why do you ask a normal worker like me? I don't even know the simplest jutsu you do…"

"That's true…"

Knowing he won't find any jutsu in the library, he felt dejected at first, but he started to wander around the library to find something that can help him. There, he found many books about the biography of many Hokage. From the 1st to the 4th. He read one book by another, he knew how amazing the history of theirs.

Tobirama Senju, a little brother of the founder creates many jutsu by some experiment. The place he grew up isn't something like now, even if the war still continued even now. The scale difference too big, that this war just classed as a skirmish.

Death after another filled his childhood, his little brother dies in the hand of the late Uchiha clan. The late Uchiha clan's first elder, Hashirama Senju's best friend, Uchiha Madara lost all his siblings in the war, whether it's against the Senju clan or another.

"They all have sad past… even worse than mine…"

Each and every leader has a sad past, even the great 4th Hokage, have a sad ending that all know… died while protecting the village in the claws of the 9 tails. The Kyuubi, wreak a havoc and murder the leader of that time, along with his wife… his pregnant wife…

The history told, that he, as the Hokage had the saddest ending. While the only surviving Hokage until now, is Sarutobi Hiruzen. The 3rd Hokage take his position again after the death of 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Indeed, the village chief said the truth… there's always sadder people, and unlike them, I'm having a better life…" Hotaru mumble while continue to read the book

Each one of the books he read, more knowledge he receives. Amusingly, after reading through the book in the library, he found several great books like, how to create a ninja equipment for dummy, or how to create a talisman for dummy in the bookshelves.

And, funnily, the book is as hard as a mathematics theorem…

"What the heck?! They say it's for a dummy! Heck, this book!" he shouted, only to get a glare from the others inside the library. Especially the librarian…

'the heck is wrong with that librarian; do I kill her parents or something…' grumbling Hotaru

For some time, he'd spent his time in the library.

Helping Teuchi in the shop preparation, he'd done with being the disciplinary groups' leader and his successor already inaugurated. It's funny that the successor isn't someone from the Hyuuga nor Uchiha.

"Hmm… It's really a wonder as to why do another commoner became the leader of the group and none of the members feel wrong with…"

"He has the guts after all, and he's… well, not smarter but I can see the potential within him…"

Sneering at the capped ninja beside him Hotaru said "I bet there's nothing else better than him, and you're too lazy to train them and just torture them, and the person lasts longer win the game…"

The man use Poker face no jutsu and not even answering Hotaru's remark,

"well, anyhow, that means I'm free of the duties, right?"

After he said that…

"Oooy, Hotaru-kun. Can you put the brats in my class to study seriously!" said Iruka

"I guess not huh…" Said Hotaru dejectedly

"Good luck babysitting!"

"Ibiki-sensei too!"

"What do you mean by…" before he even finished his words

"Ibiki-sensei, Good luck in becoming the disciplinary groups' tutor!" Said Iruka

"Damn it!" The day flowing just like time, Ibiki getting busier going around to Academy and his Ninja division. Training the brats in the disciplinary group didn't go smoother as he thought it'll, the pup makes mistake one after another.

Unlike the devilish Hotaru, the other brats aren't that tough. Most of them disappear after some time, but there're several of them, which bear through his training and overcoming the first hurdle. The training goes over a week already, but the group dwindling to only 9 people.

"Oh… look at what you do, Ibiki-sensei…" spoke Hotaru, while looking at the small group in front of him.

"Bah, you won't get anything from the running away brats. And look at them! They're a ninja! Such eyes, such form! You can go out and feel safe about this group of yours after you've graduated… I assume"

"well, it's amazing that… there's only 1 person from Uchiha, and 1 person from Hyuuga, while the Akimichi and Nara family only has 1 and the others from a normal villager's upbringing… what kind of lackadaisical brats are the clans' people do to have such a weak-willed brat…"

"I agree with that, however, unlike the normal villagers. The clan person tends to think that their Clan is superior, and having even 1 of them here can be shown that not all of the brats from the clan is a puny… pardon me, weak-willed… anyway, what do you want to do after my training over?"

"Well, becoming a Genin is a must, so… I guess, nothing…"

"you really don't think of doing anything?"

"What else should I do? I've got a caring family, good friends, and most of all a good life…"

"Indeed… but you must always train, becoming stronger and stronger, so you won't feel regret over time…"

"that is something branded in my mind and soul… however, doing something stubbornly won't help… won't help at all, so I think of doing it moderately so I don't lose myself like before…"

"Hmm, I won't say anything in something you choose. However, I'm giving you some advice…"

"Please do"

"There's nothing wrong in losing your mind sometimes, as that might be the faster way to power up. While doing something half-heartedly won't help you at all, if you want to do something, do it thoroughly…"

As if being enlightened, Hotaru face lit up, and he bows to the teacher in front of him. Although he sees the person as a good friend of his, he respected him more as he is the person that opened his world. Like the first time they met, he resolutely eying the person in front of him and turn his body around while running to the village's library…

'indeed, why do I always think of it as my weakness, I can do something with this small reserve of chakra! I mean, the whole world isn't based on how strong your chakra is, and knowing I've got a control of chakra way better than Shikamaru, I can seek for a jutsu that have lower need of chakra, while more on control…'

Kageshibari's jutsu from Nara clan, as the need of chakra it weighted less than some high-grade jutsu, but the control it needed on the jutsu is more than some. However, it's not something a normal ninja can try. As that is a kekkei Genkai of the Nara-clan, along with the jutsu from Akimichi and Yamanaka.

There's many kekkei Genkai, and even something higher like Kekkei touta and doujutsu isn't something even a person from the same clan can copy. Dual element and a triple element are something that a normal person didn't have, however, by all means, that isn't something to make them scary.

To counter that, many create and even learn about nature change jutsu. A normal Kage can easily do several nature transformation jutsu, while a jonin can do 2 or 3, while a chunin can do 1 or 2. Nature transformation/change isn't an easy thing to do, you can imagine that while a taxi driver may be able to drive some normal car, can he drove a racing car?

While the parameter that used above is normal, there's some chunin that is below average, and above average.

"there's no jutsu I can learn?"

"OF course, there's none…"

"Seriously?"

"I am"

"But this is village library, right?"

"it is"

"Why there's no jutsu I can learn here?"

"Why would you find a jutsu in the village general library in the first place?"

"where else?"

"Academy?"

"There's none there aside from clone jutsu"

"Seriously?"

"I am…"

The librarian and Hotaru kept converse like that, one after another, exchanging dumb question after another…

"so, do you know where can I see jutsu library?"

"Why do you ask a normal worker like me? I don't even know the simplest jutsu you do…"

"That's true…"

Knowing he won't find any jutsu in the library, he felt dejected at first, but he started to wander around the library to find something that can help him. There, he found many books about the biography of many Hokage. From the 1st to the 4th. He read one book by another, he knew how amazing the history of theirs.

Tobirama Senju, a little brother of the founder creates many jutsu by some experiment. The place he grew up isn't something like now, even if the war still continued even now. The scale difference too big, that this war just classed as a skirmish.

Death after another filled his childhood, his little brother dies in the hand of the late Uchiha clan. The late Uchiha clan's first elder, Hashirama Senju's best friend, Uchiha Madara lost all his siblings in the war, whether it's against the Senju clan or another.

"They all have sad past… even worse than mine…"

Each and every leader has a sad past, even the great 4th Hokage, have a sad ending that all know… died while protecting the village in the claws of the 9 tails. The Kyuubi, wreak a havoc and murder the leader of that time, along with his wife… his pregnant wife…

The history told, that he, as the Hokage had the saddest ending. While the only surviving Hokage until now, is Sarutobi Hiruzen. The 3rd Hokage take his position again after the death of 4th Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Indeed, the village chief said the truth… there's always sadder people, and unlike them, I'm having a better life…" Hotaru mumble while continue to read the book

Each one of the books he read, more knowledge he receives. Amusingly, after reading through the book in the library, he found several great books like, how to create a ninja equipment for dummy, or how to create a talisman for dummy in the bookshelves.

And, funnily, the book is as hard as a mathematics theorem…

"What the heck?! They say it's for a dummy! Heck, this book!" he shouted, only to get a glare from the others inside the library. Especially the librarian…

'the heck is wrong with that librarian; do I kill her parents or something…' grumbling Hotaru

For some time, he'd spent his time in the library.

Helping Teuchi in the shop preparation, he'd done with being the disciplinary groups' leader and his successor already inaugurated. It's funny that the successor isn't someone from the Hyuuga nor Uchiha.

"Hmm… It's really a wonder as to why do another commoner became the leader of the group and none of the members feel wrong with…"

"He has the guts after all, and he's… well, not smarter but I can see the potential within him…"

Sneering at the capped ninja beside him Hotaru said "I bet there's nothing else better than him, and you're too lazy to train them and just torture them, and the person lasts longer win the game…"

The man use Poker face no jutsu and not even answering Hotaru's remark,

"well, anyhow, that means I'm free of the duties, right?"

After he said that…

"Oooy, Hotaru-kun. Can you put the brats in my class to study seriously!" said Iruka

"I guess not huh…" Said Hotaru dejectedly

"Good luck babysitting!"

"Ibiki-sensei too!"

"What do you mean by…" before he even finished his words

"Ibiki-sensei, Good luck in becoming the disciplinary groups' tutor!" Said Iruka

"Damn it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Academy (3)

"hotaru-kun, can you help me with this question?"

"Oy, Hotaru! Help me with this on!"

"Hotaru! Get your… ah, help me with this jutsu hand seal… please"

Dependable, that's the word that define Hotaru, the class representative… however, the funny fact that the other didn't see him as a person in their generation… they see him as an older brother…

"right, right, let's just come here all of you… let's this big bro Hotaru help you all…" he said smugly.

While the other just smiled wryly at that, they let it go…

"okay, Furu, you're good in Ninjutsu theory, Help Ginki and Shizu for now. Let's see… there's 6 of you here… Furu will teach Ginki And Shizu, in ninjutsu theory, while Aruru and Subaru will take care of each other, I'll take care of Ruu. If you've got any you guys don't know, you can ask me…"

"What… the heck, I ask you to teach me, and you just gave me order? Seriously?" Grumble the big guy named Furu

"Well, shorten our time isn't it?" Said a boy with white eyes smiled, called Subaru

"shoo, shoo, it's my time with Subaru, you guys can go away…" said the chubby girl, called Aruru

"Fufu, alright Furu, Ginki, let's sit behind" said the purple haired girl, called Shizu

"Ah… whatever" answered Furu, while the brown-haired boy called Ginki only nod with a little smile

"fufufu, you really want to be alone with me, right? Hotaru-kun…" giggle the girl called Ruu

"Gah! Can anyone tell me why this dumbest girl in the class try to act like a graceful girl again?" groaned Furu

"and why do the delinquent in the class want to learn from Disciplinary founder again?" Reply Ruu

"You want a piece of me, huh? Dumb girl?" Glared Furu

"You want to dance around naked again? Ah? Exhibitionist?!" glared back Ruu

The 7 of them, has a different personality. While they do haughty, they're all smart in a case…

While Hotaru himself is good at almost all courses, he sucks at genjutsu specialization. While Ginki Inuzuka adept in combat, especially with his Inuzuka-clan's special art and tracking he lacks in another aspect.

Furukawa Shuu, is a brute, however, this brute adept in theory of ninjutsu and art of war. Shizuka Uchiha, although she's only a quarter blood, specialized in genjutsu and Ninjutsu. None can doubt her capability, but she's shadowed by the glory of Sasuke and Itachi that famous in the academy.

Aruru Akimichi, the girl's a normal chubby from the Akimichi clan, although she's chubby she's a smart girl. Subaru Hyuuga is a collateral family of the Hyuuga clan, unlike Neji and Hinata, he's someone that only have the white eyes, without byakugan. An orphan that bounded with the seal of Hyuuga, but specializing himself in Ninjutsu and theory.

While the last not least, Ruu Shiraishi is a girl from the Shiraishi conglomerate. The girl shouldn't that learn in Genjutsu and Theory didn't choose to go to academy in order to became a ninja but make a connection with the soon to be ninjas in the academy.

Learning business from his father, she chooses to build a connection herself so she can learn a better use of human resources. A wise girl she is, but grouped up with the others she started to learn the emotion a girl her age should be, and became closer to the act she should do as a child should be.

Times spent well, as the day ends. They've all done with their study group. It's funny that the teacher that entered the classroom only sees them while having a wry smile, as the students they want to teach already learning, and communicating each other.

As if being affected by the group of 7, the other in the classroom also learnt from the 7. Because they've done their works, the teacher changes the schedule to a study group. The classes became boisterous, yell and cries of debate make the place more colorful.

Even the teachers come along in their debate, and some teach even the hidden jutsu they had. Like a teacher from a Yamanaka family demonstrate his jutsu and taking over Ginki's body. While they had fun, the same could also be felt by the teachers.

Will of fire, that hidden beneath the Konoha citizen inside their hearts lit up, and the world seems happier for them. Although the world still dark out there, at least some memories they could hold dear still there, resides…

"Only 3 months left huh… I wonder if the next batch of student will be the same or better than this…" ponder the Yamanaka teacher

"Well, there's still be a kid that shouldn't be graduated. But, like always they'd choose to drop out and work in the village… however, at least this batch won't be a mercenary that kill like the others… they at least have the knowledge to work honestly…" said Iruka while looking at the students back…

"Indeed… surely, this is the first time I hate they'd be died in the battlefield somewhere without me can help…"

"Yes… that's really a shame, but… let's just do our best…"

.

.

.

"Teuchi-Ossan! Get me the surprise meal!" said Furu while shouting his order to the noisy crowd in the shop "oh, and don't ever make Hotaru the chef!" add him

"Be right there!" answer Teuchi"

"I won't mind Hotaru, but, please don't mix something in my miso Ramen Hotaru!" Spoke Ruu, while the other order the same as her.

"Hmph! You guys don't understand my skill!"

"Yeah, poison skill…"

The guys then laugh out loud, while Teuchi and Ayame chuckled at their jokes… that include truth in it…

"I'll ordered Pork slice Ramen then…"

"Oh, I'd have the Salt n Spicy Ramen!"

Ordered the two that suddenly sat before the 6…

"I… Itachi-sama?! Shisui-sama!" Shizuka suddenly got up, and bow at them. Looking at the girl's attitude, the 2 wave their hands and smiled at her. While the others eyes shined at them…

"Just act like always Shizu, we're here to dine in after all…" said Shisui while smiling thinly

"Y, yes, Shisui-sama"

They then feel silence for a while, feeling shy to the jounin in front of them. While stealing glances here and there, Hotaru then came dropping their meals on the table and smirk at them.

"Who knows that the Great Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama can be such a shy boy in front of some academy brats"

"Hmm, indeed… we may be shy out huh" smile Shisui

"While it's true you've became shy, I never even thought that these guys can only steal glances… ah, since when you guys became a sissy? No offense girls…"

Their face reddens and Subaru chuckles at it, they then converse to each other. The only one that have a big gap in age's only Shisui while Itachi only differ several years than them. Knowing they can talk normally to Hotaru they soon clicked.

Sharing their experience in their mission leave the brats admire them even more, while they share each other experience the gap and shyness they have lessen. They then began to eat while converse.

"That's nice of you Hotaru-kun" spoke Ayame

"It's nothing sis, they all my friends after all…"

"Oh, my brat had grown huh!" delighted Teuchi while scrambling Hotaru's hair

The lunch hour at last come to an end, and Hotaru left the work, and head to the library while waving a god bye to the brats that smitten by the uchiha combos.

…

Meanwhile, in another place.

"Firefly… ah, my dear firefly… you'll leave me?" said the woman with glassy eyes, as if they hold the tears off from the eyelids of hers.

The man named firefly can only nod at her, while not knowing what to say. He smiled honestly and peck the girl' lips…

The girl's eyes widen, and smiling in sorrow, circling her hands in the man's neck, she once again closes her lips and the man's, locking their lips in one another, while shutting her eyes. The man enjoyed the taste of her amateurish kiss.

Parting once again, the man could see her tears glistening in her cheeks, licking the tears off her face, he locked another kiss and adventuring the cave like a pro. Making the girls' flushed and once again closes her eyes. Savoring the taste of the tongue that invaded her mouth.

As if the time freezes around them, they continue with their wrestling tongues, not knowing when it happened, the man already twines her hips, and their skins already met with others.

Arousal is the only thing they felt, however, knowing their situation, the man stopped and once again smiling at her.

"my dear, dear let us meet again when the times come…"

Nii Yugito, the holder of 2 tails is a woman with blonde hair. In the manga and anime, she's depicted as a woman with a stoic expression and smile less. Truthfully, she's a kind and caring woman that waiting for the 'prince' to come to her, only to have killed by the extraction the Akatsuki did to her.

While the man distancing from her, Yugito melancholically look at his back. Thinking how long will she wait for him to came back to her…

As the time passed, even after he no longer be seen. She still stood there, with tears glistening in her cheeks.

"One more woman, that waiting for you right? Mr. Prince…" Tease the man that suddenly come from the dark forest.

"Whoa there, you startled me Izana. I've got the bijuu, what's next?"

"There's a deviation in our plan, based on my spider, there's a massive change occurring in this time and part…"

"Is it bad?"

"I can't say so, but… I guess more intel need to be gathered…"

"So, come back to Konoha then?"

"It is…"

"Sure! I miss my darling purple…" exclaimed the man

"Hmph, you sure don't think that your woman won't be in another man's bed by now?"

"I believe her…"

"Okay then, let's go…"

Thus, they gone deeper in the forest. Leaving the howl of the beast and hoot of the birds reverberating the forest like it always do. Knowing nothing about these passages, Hotaru whistling while punching the batter they need for tomorrow's ramen…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Genin

My kunai met against his blade, each and every stroke he makes, scratches appeared in my body.

"What's wrong? Is that all you've got!"

He yelled at me, looking at my teammates and gave us disappointed gaze.

"Here I am, looking at you guys, and you all only have this much? How laughable…"

He sneers at us, I'm that full of scratches in a bloodied body. While my other Genin teammates grunting in the field, either holding their stomach or groaning and crying.

I mean, I know that the world outside is scary. But, seeing the savagery of a Jonin like Itachi and Shisui make my day…

However, this guy is different!

The man in front of me is the guy that always visiting mother and us in the orphanage. Although he's pale and always brought some katana in his back, using bandana like Konoha badge. The man is always full of smiles and kind!

However, this guy is different!

Hayate Gekkou!

He's fucking, pointing the damn blade to us! His Genin team?!

"Oh, that eyes. I preferred to kill you all right here right now. Rather than being close to you all, only to have you… betray Konoha…"

"We… won't do that!"

"you… Hyuuga Erika… do someone that has a caged bird seal, can disobey the Clan master's order? For your information, the seal on Hyuuga clan is an open secret to the anbu… for all we know, the Clan isn't someone we can trust, at some point, I agree with Danzo"

The girl's eyes glassy, she held back her tears. The shame the seal brings is something that all of them know, none dared to complain about it. As the Byakugan is something worth that much…

Not many kill to be able to have those eyes, even the Uchiha can be afraid to be killed one day and be farmed for their eyes.

Konoha is the only village, that has doujutsu in their army. Not one of the Clans from another village has the doujutsu.

Although Kekkei Genkai is something they had, it's not something that can be passed on by blood. The doujutsu is the only kekkei Genkai that can be passed on to…

Well, leaving aside the jutsu like Yamanaka and Nara, and… oh… wow

Let me rephrase that, there's only several Clan that can have their kekkei Genkai be passed on, while most… can't…

The example is like the Tsuchikage from several generations, or today… they have a kekkei touta like dust and something… I don't really know, as the library only tell something that known for what they aren't classified…

"Akh…"

"Weak… this is the academy's graduate? I expect more than this…"

He smirks at us, while we can only see the dark and grim expression of his, another one of my teammates, Uchiha Hiura exclaimed: "our Uchiha clan won't accept this disgrace!"

"Oh, and what'd he said? The jounin beat my ass so you all need to beat the bastard's ass? You really think they'd do that? We're a ninja, those which are incompetent will be killed… either by their enemies or their allies… no mercy will be given, as an idiot ally will kill you, and an idiotic enemy is a point for you!"

At his words, Hiura silenced. Sadness and fury at the same time, fear, can blatantly be seen in his eyes. Deep fear, that shouldn't be seen by a ninja, seen in his eyes…

"See… those fear in your eyes is what makes you became a traitor, even your 'teammates' can see those traitorous gazes you've to create in those pupil…"

Startled, Hiura looks at me and Erika, we can see the disappointment in Erika's eyes. While Hayate smirked, and laugh out loud.

"You guys all failed! Go back to the academy!"

.

.

.

After the scene of his hope that burned down, the story got skipped by a lot… in the next scene fear and hope, guilt and sadness filled his scream, his laughter forced emptiness from the sound and the cries embed sadness from within…

Hotaru then awaken with tears glistening in his cheeks, feeling how real the situation is, and today should be the day he met with his mentor. The day that should be the one day, he'll come back to the academy…

"that sure is a weird dream… but, is it a dream?" murmured Hotaru

Shout from below then echoed "Wake up the fire! Or you'll be late for the big day!"

"I'm awake!" he then dashed to the shower, and tidy himself up.

"Look at my boy! He'll be a ninja today!"

"Oh, hi dad, hi sis… done with the preparation already?"

"Oh, we have done that, so you just need to go and get your team a chin up!"

"Uh… what?"

"Leave the dumb father behind, and go, brother!"

"Okay sis, I'm going!"

"Safe journey!"

With a dash, Hotaru left the place, leaving the shop and go to the academy.

Arrived in the academy, he greets those in there, and I won't tell you one by one because you'd accuse me of prolonging the words… but anyway, there's several of those in the previous chapter, and no Naruto and co, cause they're in a different classroom.

Well, in any case, it's your usual waiting for the teacher to come, however, our MC isn't the last…

"Oh, it's Hayate-san! Which's your students?"

"Oh, hello there Hotaru-kun. I'm taking you along with Erika Hyuuga and Hiura Uchiha"

"Oh…"

"I'm here!"

"So am I!"

'This is weird…' So Hotaru thought while following Hayate with his teammates…

Remembering his dream, Hotaru can only think of how can he failed. No longer a ninja and continuing his father's job as a Ramen Chef.

Knowing that he didn't think of it as a bad idea altogether. However, the feeling he got after, without a vision make him feeling hard to believe. Moreover, the early part as to why Gekkou even try to hurt them?

He's already heard the story about the Jounin test the team leader occasionally do to their new team, that's not weird at all, as every person has their own criteria about their own team. As the leader had the jurisdiction to do that.

Making their Genin go back to the academy also possible for them. However, it's not many cases that a Genin demoted back to being a trainee in Academy. As most of them go back to their home, rather than bearing the disgrace.

Although the case of Kakashi's ex-member, that he rejected already a cold case. The scar's still there.

However, either Hotaru became a Genin ninja or became a Chef. That's not something the Hokage want.

It's already not a secret that Hokage eying Hotaru, to became a part of Konoha's force. Although he's small chakra reserve, his head full of ideas.

Those ideas were what make the Hokage eying him, as there's not many smart Shinobi that as loyal as he is. Knowing how many those smart shinobi became a missing ninja out there, including the sannin...

"I've been told by Hokage to take care of you as a good leader, it's a weird composition after all…"

"A Hyuuga, Uchiha, and a founder of the disciplinary group! It's indeed amazing!" Shout the Uchiha brat

"Yes, it is amazing, however, do we really need a group like this?" question the Hyuuga

"It is, because the same as the village's harmony, the team need to have a harmony also you know? Furthermore, this step, hopefully, can help us to create a better future harmony between Hyuuga and Uchiha, knowing they're rivaling each other…"

"That's a nice theory you have there, teach!"

"Indeed"

"However…"

All along, Hotaru stays silent and recounting every word uttered by Hayate and the brats. He continues to recall the words, while the last one…

""You can't be a ninja if you're weak"" Mimic Hotaru at the same time as Hayate, and make him stop his sentence.

"Whoa, that's freaky…"

"…"

"You can already tell, Hotaru-kun?"

"I don't know..."

"Ok then, let me continue…"

""A ninja shouldn't be weak! They must be strong! In either their heart or their will! Nothing much can be helped if you're physically weak aside from training but, a ninja must have a strong will that'd not bent even after crashed by a monster!""

Another time, he murmured the sentences Gekkou made. While astonished even by himself. Gekkou continues.

"I'll test you guys, and this test should make me understand, how superior you are! Moreover, this test… if you guys failed in this test, I have the jurisdiction to fail you and make you learn in the academy again!"

The brats just chuckle at the word, as they believe Hayate won't do that, while Hotaru only puzzled with the thing. However, Hayate only sees them expressionlessly, and saying… "Start!"

At the words, the brats don't know what to do. And they become like a headless chicken, while Hotaru throws his kunai off to Hayate, and somersault while throwing off his shuriken to the Uchiha brat.

"Erika, move closer to Hiura! Hiura Defend her!" Order him

The Uchiha brat and Hyuuga brat unconsciously following his order and move closer to each other. Hayate saw that, and smiled thinly while unsheathing his blade, moving it around left and right over and over again slowing until he rotated it halfway and…

"Half Moon"

Pierce towards Hotaru, using his swords-skill. Hotaru, as if already know what'll happen using his kunai to deflect the swords skill.

"Safe…" whisper him, while reach his pouch to grab an explosive talisman and throw it to Hayate, drawing his blade and fall back. Only to defend against the barrage of Kunai and shuriken thrown at him from the front and behind him.

Unknowingly, he's being stuck between Hotaru and the other two. They then attack Hayate like they've planned this before.

The description may have been long, but the battle happened very fast that it's only been several minutes since Hayate said start…

"Don't try to attack in close range! Stay at this distance!" yelled Hotaru, while focusing his eyes on Hayate.

"Catch that!"

"Understood!"

Hayate then smiled widely at this, knowing that some brats cornering him like this make his smile widen at the epiphany these reliable brats will be his teammates.

The brats, however, look at him creepily… what the heck with our leader, is he a masochist or something? Erika and Hiura thought…

"Not everything will go as you planned it, as the enemy sometimes behaves out of your imagination… Fire element, Fire breath!"

Hayate said while throwing his fire to Erika and Hiura, they dodge it, but separately and knowing that Hotaru dashed out to the Hyuuga side. And help her to stand up…

There's a reason behind his action, a Hyuuga is a good sensor in the battlefield but they're bad in a long-distance fight, while an Uchiha is all around type in a close or long-distance fight. Especially Hiura, and Erika. As they're his classmates, he already understands their bad and good thing.

"We'll retreat for now! Hiura, come fast!"

"Right behind you!"

Hayate sees that and allows them to retreat…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Genin (2)

"We need to take care of the thing happen after, you guys got any ideas?"

As Hotaru asks them, Erika and Hiura shrug their shoulder. Seeing their reaction, he knew that they belittle the thing, and knowing that he scrunched his eyebrows. Looking at his expression, the usual expression he uses as the leader of the disciplinary group shrouding his authority over them he looks menacing.

"What? You really think that it's scary?"

"Uh… it didn't? I'm scared here…"

Looking at the Hyuuga girl, he looks puzzled. This is the first time he failed in controlling a person, and she is the first. Knowing that he tries to bring logic to her, and explain many things he knows about it, and talk his way through.

"Now, do you understand?"

"what is?"

"I do, but how do we beat him?"

"That's the question. I don't have the experience to judge about how to act after…"

"That's true… I can't expect someone at my age to think too much ahead huh…"

"Can we just surrender then guys?"

Both of them then widen their eyes and stared at the Uchiha brat, as if being enlightened. They all come out of their hideout and bring themselves to Hayate.

"Oh, smart choice, surrender when you've got nothing to plan anymore? It's something I had to say weird, knowing there is 2 high and mighty clan in the team…"

Hayate mock at them, while Hiura looks angry, Erika glare at the man. Hotaru only giggles at it, while coming closer to him.

Poof

Hotaru attack Hayate, and Hayate changed to a trunk.

"You think I can't see your trick?"

He then points the blade to the neck of Hotaru and the others, while doing so, he kicks the other two in the stomach.

"You really are amazing sensei…" said Hotaru dejectedly and poof

"A clone huh… then, you guys will come from…"

At his words, the brats come around him from above. Knowing that Hayate kicks them, and they can only groan on the ground.

"Okay you all passed, want to eat some sukiyaki?" he said cheerily

"Seriously? Our stomach churned…"

"So, who' in?"

"I'm in"

"I'm in"

"So am I!"

They then go to the Akimichi clan's hot pot. Forgetting about the pain their stomach they chomp the meat after another while Hayate sees his wallet and having a cold sweat behind his back. Lucky that there's no Akimichi clan brat here, or else, his saving would be diminished…

"Who's got the plan?" Hayate suddenly asked

At the question, they all gaze at the Uchiha kids, that still chomping the meat "Whaf wif you aff?"

"Seriously? Hiura did?" utter Hayate in disbelief

"Even now I still doubt the plan is coming from his mouth, sensei…"

"Gulp, hey! That's rude!"

"*Giggle* he did propose to surrender but, Erika's the one had the idea to trick Sensei…" admit Hotaru

"Praise me"

"You do a good job Erika" Praise Hotaru and pat her in the head, making the girl blush.

"You do a goo…" Hiura wants to copy Hotaru and pat her, only to receives a glare from her… "Such injustice…" whisper Hiura, while continue to chomping the meat.

"You do nothing then, Hotaru-kun?"

"I hate to say it, but I am… doing nothing?... well, I follow through their plan after all, so it didn't count as nothing"

"Hah, says the one who make us safe"

"True, you do a good job leading the plan Hotaru"

"Oh, that's nothing, if not for your plans"

"Praise the great me more! Hahaha! But, seriously… your fame doesn't deceive the truth"

Looking at his student he smiles, remembering the day he and his teammates first day being beaten up by their teacher. Only to be thrashed and spit at. That day, he even hates his teacher to the core, and try to really murder him, only to hold back by other teammates of his.

"Anyway, who want to learn swords mastery?" at Hayate question, the 3 of them then raise their hands, looking back at how awesome the sword in his hands, able to do many things that are impossible with a kunai, they mesmerized by it.

"You all want it? Even you Erika?"

"What? I am not the main branch person, it's alright for me to pick the way of the blade!"

"Neat, I like the sound of 'the way of the blade'! anyway, what's the skill name sensei?"

"The name's moonlight, it's a secret sword art that I developed myself… and that half-moon I used to Hotaru is the normal way to use, cool right?"

"Awesome"

"It's so-so"

"Well, we'll know how awesome it is after we train it…"

"That's true, now then. I'll pay for the meal for now, then let's part here! We meet up at mission pavilion tomorrow!"

"Acknowledged sir!"

"Copy that"

"Understood sir"

They then end their day and come to their house. While they depart, Hayate on his way home find someone he knows really well, and greet him.

"You've come back? Playboy…" He smirked

"You've taken care of my Purple right? Hayate-kun"

"Oh, I wish you to die in a ditch somewhere so I can take a hold of her hands…"

"No way, not in this life I say…"

"Chill tiger, she's in the orphanage. Better see her soon, or I'll take her from you…"

"You won't inform me to the Hokage?"

"Oh, so you afraid being found out huh?"

"Pfft, of course not… not so much actually…"

"Sigh… I know that an SSS missing-nin entering the village without the barrier yell means the Hokage isn't your enemy or you can hide from the surveillance… anyway, just go… I got a headache from seeing your…"

"Owh... I miss you too, Hayate…"

"You can just go Flynn…"

"Sure G'night!"

After the man gone Hayate sigh, and walk slowly to his place, but then change his destination to the Hokage office…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Genin (3)

In the world of ninja, all of the drama started at the rank of Genin. This rank holds the meaning as a person that steps onto the path of the bloodbath, under no path can a person avoid blood. The rank after hold no meaning, as the path towards a ninja is something easy to understand.

"The stronger you are, no matter what ranks you're in, you can be deemed as an S rank nin… that's why, the rank such as Genin, Chunin, even Jonin hold no meaning aside for formality…"

Utter the teacher to his hatchling, based on his experience, the world of shinobi isn't some lukewarm place that holds dear of the hatchling like them. The world prey on them, like a tasty meat leaving nothing else but sorrow…

Hotaru's eyes harden at the words, understanding the history of the ninjas, especially those from the founding era, he's reminiscing the book he read in the library that day…

While the same couldn't be said to Hiura, Erika profoundly listening to the explanation calmly while rubbing her forehead.

Thus, the explanation over after some time, with Hiura sleeping soundly and Erika in melancholy. Looking at the drooling Hiura, Hayate ties him up in a whip and hang him on a nearby tree. A smile blossomed on Erika's face, while awakened Hiura struggling under the tree.

There's no end to Hiura's punishment, until the start of Hayate's swords training until the end Hiura hanged up in the tree. While Hotaru tried to release Hiura he smacked by Hayate, and ordered to let it be, and let the brat think about it himself.

As if enlightened, Hotaru's face brightened and smiles at Hiura and saying a hint to him "Think of the best course of action, in this occasion you can think that you're being held hostage by an enemy, and being a bait to call out your allies. Thus, what'd you do?"

Hiura's face still expressing confusion, while Erika plopping her fist in her palm, and Hayate smiled at Hotaru's words.

"He wouldn't be dumb enough to stay there for a night, right?"

"well, even if he does I believe sensei will accompany him, right?"

"Why'd I do that again?"

"Eh, you wouldn't?"

"No"

At the blatant reply, Hotaru's mouth widens and his eyes filled with disbelief. Looking at the expression, Hayate chuckle, and resumed the training. Stabbing his swords towards Hotaru, while sweeping to Erika.

Astonished, Hotaru counters the attack while Erika dodges the swipe.

"That's cheating sensei!" yell Erika

"You need to be ready at any time, this kind of cheap attack will always accompany your path in Ninja duty" Hayate said while repelling Hotaru's chop.

Each and every one of them using wooden swords, so even if they're being hit the worst will be a bruise. Still, a bruise isn't something that can be healed in a day or two.

Lucky a medical ninjutsu can help to increase the speed of cell regeneration, although it's still pricey to visit the hospital, it's still better than aching all over your body.

Their training continues even after lunch, at some point in time, Hiura yelled out loud "I'm hungry! Give me foods! This is breaching humans' right!".

"What're humans', right?"

"Dunno, leave the idiot spout nonsense, I'll leave, for now, you can eat all you wish…"

""Okay""

After Hayate leave, Hotaru and Erika taking a look at their surroundings. Seeking Hayate's hiding spot, knowing he's not around for real Erika and Hotaru divide their meal in ¼ giving some to the idiot hanging in the tree.

They release him for a little time and hang him again only to hear him grumble. Erika that's being pissed of his grumbling kick Hiura over and over like some sandbag. The brat crying for help, only to see Hotaru giving him some sideways glance.

"I leave for a while, and you already bullying your friend huh?" said Hayate as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and tell them to leave aside from Hiura that being tied.

They follow his order and end the training that day, while hearing Hayate's order "tomorrow will be mission day, remember to sleep early…"

"Will it be another yard clearing?"

"No"

"" Okay then…""

"it won't be some missing cat missions, again right?"

"no, Hiura… You need to start to think because you'll be staying the night here if you don't think about your situation…"

"Wait, you'll really leave me here sensei?!"

Turning his back, Hayate leaves the boy seriously and shunshin'd as fast as possible. While Erika and Hotaru leave him, after giving him a sigh.

"Eh?! You guys leaving too?! At least unbound me first! Oh! It's untied…" astonished the Uchiha kid, while looking at the distant teammates of his.

Hotaru's already loosening the tie after lunch, and he should be able to release himself up for several hours earlier. Never do Hotaru expect this Uchiha will be so stupid and lazy that he doesn't even try to unbind the rope earlier…

…

"You're back?"

"I've just arrived sis…"

"Go and wash my little ninja!"

"On the way! My dear beautiful sister!"

Teuchi smiled at his children's conversation, having a heartwarming scene like this is his long wish that being buried after his wife's death. Unknown to him that this very day, no… the day he receives Hotaru into his family will bring him much joy.

After washing himself clean, Hotaru then go to the kitchen helping Ayame and Teuchi clean up the wares. While organizing the tables using Clone, after a while, the shop's cleaned, and Teuchi preparing some dishes while Hotaru sat in the table after organizing the plates.

The dishes served, they eat while telling stories about their day. Although Ayame and Teuchi are been in the same shop over, they held different stories from different perspectives.

"So, the customer today tried to fool us up by adding a cockroach to the dishes. Then, Naruto along with his Jonin leader that eat in the shop gave him a smack in the head and make him leave the store…"

"That's not it, dad! The swindler isn't in the wrong, it's another customer that doing an idiotic thing like putting a cockroach in the customer's plate, so Naruto and the others trick the person that put the cockroach in the bowl to speak only to leave soon after. Not long later, they kick the bastards in the ass after knowing he's a person sent by the shop in the other street that jealous of us…"

"So, what's up with the kicked and victimized customer?"

"Oh, I gave him a coupon for free 3 times eating here along with an apology…"

"You do that?"

"Yep! Ain't I a good child?"

"You're smart sis!"

"Hahaha! As expected of my daughter!"

The conversation then changed their view to Hotaru's training about the training he spent, he told them about Hiura and Erika.

"So, this Uchiha Hiura have a black hair and with a hue of brown, while having a dark black-eyes like a normal Uchiha clan person, while Shisui like hair-style, he's so stupid that even after I loosened up his ties he stays put in the tree until we got home…"

"Tell me more about the brown-haired, bun-styled girl in your team"

"Why?"

"I'm a little bit interested in her…"

Seeing the glint his sister's eyes Hotaru said "Uh… I'll pass that", while cleaning the wares from the table and put them in the sink, after doing so he tells them a good night and sleep in his bed soundly. The taxing day he spent training attacking him that he fell asleep as soon as he lay down on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mission

"you've all come huh?" said Hayate to his team, while glancing at their preparation and their bag. The kids have good eyes, although Hiura has a little disappointment at their mission, they'd all ready to depart.

"Our mission this time is espionage, moreover the person is a man that's not even a Genin? That's so lame…"

"Shut your mouth Hiura, the mission already started, there's no time to grumbling like this…"

"But, you also think so right? This mission will take only several hours!"

Espionage mission, although it's occasionally ranked as a B or even A-class mission, some ranked less like the mission to spy some official to a normal person. In a normal magistrate in the land of fire.

Although it's a lesser ranked, it's ranked as a C rank mission, not for a normal Genin to do. Still, even for a normal Genin spying, some missing-nin isn't something a fresh graduate Genin could do…

"Don't belittle a C rank mission, even if its target a normal person, he could have a dealing with some bigwig, even if he's not, don't ever expect a normal espionage mission in a ninja village… you can lose your life…"

At Hotaru's warning, the two of them readying their expression and will. They're, after all, a ninja clan's descendant. Even if they're being a wuss and idiotic brats sometimes. It's all imprinted in their bones, danger that is…

They continue to follow Hayate and arrived at the orphanage front door. At the sight, Hotaru's astonished while Hayate and the others spied at it silently.

Hiding behind the shade, Hayate then explain "the target on our espionage is the man named Flynn firefly, he's come back to this village after more than 10 years. Now, he's staying in the orphanage as a worker and lover of the orphanage guardian."

"Is he a normal worker sensei?"

"No, he's a runaway ninja 10 years ago Erika"

"isn't that mean he's a small fish sensei?"

"No, he's a genius from the academy… a specialist in medical ninjutsu that even make the medic sannin Tsunade-sama fascinated…"

"He's a big fish?!"

"…"

"What's his connection to the Orphanage sensei?"

"well… he's an alumnus…"

"…Alumnae?"

"he once the same as you, an abandoned child that picked up by Tsunade-sama and brought to the orphanage… however, the day Kyuubi ran amok he suddenly went MIA and come back a month ago…"

"A coward?"

"I doubt so… at the time, he's only 10 years old, however, he's able to battle toe to toes again an anbu… furthermore, in his escape, we've found several corpses of Jounin missing ninja from several villages. At the same time, several chakra beasts killed in his way, Rank C's chakra beast…"

*Gasp*

Not only does he able to kill A class Missing ninja but also C rank chakra beasts that could easily kill more than 5 Jonin. That is something a 10-year old child able to do, not even them able to do something like that either…

"That's…"

"It's only suspected after all, not a definite and concrete thing… there's also a possibility that he's being saved by another ninja that can be a suspect in the attack of 4th and Kyuubi that ran amok in the village that day… however, him being back to the village make the investigation easier. That's also the reason why the Hokage left you all here…"

"It's because of most of us a sensor type ninja…"

"Correct, and out of the other team, ours have the best coordination and arsenal…"

"Isn't team Asuma and Kurenai-sensei better in a mission, they've got the main member of Hyuuga, Kiba, and even that Aburame clan children, while the former got the famous ino-shika-cho combination…"

"as of now, they're too mischievous to be used in the mission. Based on the report of each team's leader. They are too green to be used…"

"Then, based on the criteria only us have the most mature composition of the fresh graduate?"

"I bet the word 'mature' is only acceptable for me and Hotaru in the member, not you Hiura"

"EH?! Why?!"

"I wonder…"

"Going back to the mission, from this day we'll tail the person in question all day, all night…"

Thus, they start their stalking live. Continued to stalk their prey, they observe the front door of the orphanage for several days and continued to hide in the shadow. Sometimes peeking the windows, some night entering the place through the chimney, and sometimes hide in the toilet.

"There's nothing wrong with the person!"

"We're wasting our times!"

"Patience…"

The only taciturn one is Hotaru, he stared at the man which sweeping the ground with some weird expression in his face. The person acts as if he is mother's husband, taking care of the child, playing with the children, telling them stories, praising mother and even cleaning…

He's helping the kid in cleaning and even waking them up. In these days, he even saw the adoration in the children's expression. Even though half of them are a different batch of children from his. He can see some of the child that healed by his healing jutsu, seeing that even Erika astonished by his ability.

Hayate's caution not unneeded, he's an amazing person that able to use the jutsu without any hand seal. His chakra control can equal those elite Jonin, even the famous Hayate Gekkou report the find to Hokage ASAP.

Irritated, Hotaru visits the orphanage blatantly. Opened the door and greet the children that he knows, while saying his greeting to mother that inside the room. He reaches the handle of the room only to see…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mission (Astonishment)

Tick tock

Tick tock

Tic tock

The sound on the clock ticking in the orphanage, while the human inside frozen. Flabbergasted by the thing inside…

"Hey! Close the damn door already! I don't mind being seen but purple here doesn't like an audience in our intimate moment…"

The man and woman inside making love…

.

.

.

"So, can you tell me why were you disturbing my good time with my dear wifey?" question the blond man

"Hotaru, I know that you don't know this… but you've already become a ninja so… forget what you see!" Yelled the purple haired woman he's always called mother, unexpectedly the woman in her 30s is only her transformation jutsu…

"I never know that Mother's young… the same age as Hayate-sensei?"

"Oh! You're Hayate's disciple! He's my bud, and he's once been dumped by my purple…"

"so… you guys the same year as sensei then? According to the data you are 22 years old, right? Flynn-san"

"Oh… see purple, the village already trying to take care of me…even though I'm only here for a month"

"Well, knowing they sent a fresh graduate Gennin they should think of you so little…"

"uh… you're right, guess I'll stay here longer then…"

"right, I prefer you to forever staying here, and not leaving anymore…"

Feeling ignored, Hotaru speechless, and soon Hayate along with Erika and Hiura stood beside him.

"you're the one report me, right? Hayate" the man suddenly spoke

While Hayate only stares at him, and sigh…

"Better me than the other… I don't want them to know your secret after all… and you know what I'm talking about…"

"I sure am… not like I need it, but thanks anyway…"

"Sure, sure… I guess there's really no more chance for me huh…" Hayate said while looking at Yugao, with a little bit of sadness in his gaze…

"You never once, Hayate… I only love him…"

"Sigh… okay guys, since the espionage mission still continues we can go back home now… and go here tomorrow, isn't it right? Mr. Missing ninja…"

"Oh, sure, sure… I won't go anywhere… rather than that, I'm trying to make my own little purple here"

"ugh…"

"Oh, I didn't see you there, little one from the Hyuuga compound"

"Wow… that's a mouthful"

"It isn't little brat from Uchiha"

"how do you know? I do know you can see Hyuuga characteristic but an Uchiha like me isn't something you can tell at the first glance…"

"Eh, what are you saying using that clothes with a Hella big clan symbol in your back…"

"Oh, right… forgot about that…"

Just as Hayate went through the door, Flynn suddenly runs so fast that even our eyes can only see the afterimages. Each step looks like a hop, each hop bearing no sound, the gaze he gave at the moment he bypassed them make them equally scared.

"What's just happen?"

"Let's follow him sensei…"

"Okay, Erika, Hiura you two stay in this place… protect the place if something does happen"

Then the 2 follow Flynn's shadow, they soon lose sight of the man, and looking at the trace he left. They can only be baffled…

"What is this…"

"Oh, you guys are late…"

The sight they see is a chaos, trees, and roads all being scarred so much, even a broken tree looks like a dice. Even some ground has a destroyed mark in it, there's also burnt marks…

"I see why you seem so wary of him sensei…"

"I seem to belittle him…"

"Hey, I'm not interested in guys okay, leave me…"

After that Hayate interrogate the man, while the man mends the place. Fixing the place that needed to be fixed, and cleaning the place that needed to be cleaned. Without answering any question Hayate gave him, the man only shrugs off his shoulder…

Giving up, Hayate then let him go. They come back to the orphanage, and call of the red alarm. Then come back to their respective home…

"are you really alright?"

"there's probably no problem, as I believe Hayate won't tell something that I kept secret"

"You trust Hayate too much…"

"He deserves it… you should be softer to him, after all… he took care of the trouble in your way this 10 year, right?"

"I assume so… I just don't like that he's always trying to court me… even though I have you already…"

"I feel the guilt in your words, but don't worry… the thing that will happen, will do… while the thing that won't, will not happen…"

"Is that from your experience? Fufu… never expecting someone so childish like you to say something like this…"

"Hey, even if I'm childish you still head over heels for me, right?"

"Rawr… let's continue our 'wrestling' then… I want to have little purple too after all…"

Without much to say, Flynn then locks his lips with her, and princess carries her to the bedroom. While so, the children at orphanage whispering to their selves "does it means we'll get a little sister?" "I think so…"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mission (3)

Their stalking days continue since the Hokage seems to receive an important piece of information from us. And knowing the target isn't something that could go berserk and kill the Genin. Furthermore, having an anbu like Yugao holding the rein can be a good way to train the kids in espionage.

At some point, Flynn even helps them train their hiding skill. Once he found the brats lurking around him, he'll throw some piece of thing he holds and hit the person. In its uncountable at how much time did they get knocked by the hit from a squishy projectile like a banana peel, an apple seed and even fly squatter.

It's funny at how, the great Hotaru being thrown away to a trash bin by Flynn because he always tries to disturb his 'wrestling' time with Yugao, even Erika spied on them while they're making out.

The girls always blushed whenever they see them kissing, but her eyes seem to not averting at all. She even enjoyed the spectacle, while Hiura grabs some popcorn and eat them while looking at the quarreling couple because Flynn always try to grope her, and the other girl he found in their outing…

After another month, it's funny that the most person getting punished was Hotaru, and the 2nd is Erika, while the last is Hiura.

"I have the knack in hiding you know…" said the brat

"Were you even try to hide?" retort Flynn

That's right, while most of them try to hide from the gaze of Yugao and Flynn while hiding, Hiura using another way in hiding. That is…

"Hey, you don't even realize I am right beside you, you should praise my Transformation jutsu! I always become the unmoving thing and spying your wrestling for god's sake you guys need to tone down the hardcore thingy… I almost *ahem* please forget what I just said…"

Feeling embarrassed at her negligence and shame of her 'wrestling' being watched Yugao then ran to her room while hiding her face.

"Damn you brat, you know that we know that you're there, but we leave it at that so there's this excitement we can feel? Huh, you don't… eh… what I expect from a brat to know…" disappointed with the expressionless Hiura, Flynn leave the room to catch Yugao "oh, and I'll hang you somewhere if you try to enter our love room again… *wink*" and threatened him once with a loud voice before leaving and adding a wink at the end of his sentences.

"Ah, why'd you winking? Is there some dust in your eyes or something" spoke Hiura sincerely…?

"agh… whatever…"

"what, did that wink a code or something?"

Leaving aside the pure Hiura, Flynn even became known in the surrounding as the husband of the new orphanage's guardian. Since there's no need to keep hiding the fact that Yugao is an anbu that take a mission in the orphanage anymore, heck Yugao even stops becoming a ninja making the Hokage flabbergasted at the resignation letter that said, I'm stopping to become a ninja for being a good wife.

He can't say anything aside from approving her resignation…

.

..

The ninja named Flynn is a box of surprises, there's always something new he created there's always something perverted he does. I mean, he occasionally making out with Yugao-san and even telling some new story that's something I hear for the first time.

He's an amusing person. That's true, I've almost read all the storybook in the Konoha library, but his story is fresh…

"Hey, Hotaru! Don't just stand there and help out!"

"Okay!"

He calls me, even though I'm surveilling him like this… it makes me remember the time Itachi keep an eye on me, he does lazily and always be found out by me…

Never expect a jounin can be so young, but, he's really a nice guy when you know him.

Furthermore, right now I'm helping Flynn with making some block woods for the children to play with, what did he call it, again?

Ah, right, it's Lego…

I create the thing with a jutsu Flynn create himself. It's a production related jutsu, that control strands of thin mana strings and use the string to make cut the blocks in a shape. Even for me it's a hard thing to do, and the one that can do it the best is Erika. She's so amazing that she can easily create 3 – 4 of those Lego in a matter of minutes.

What astonished me the most is, although Hiura seems to be a bird brain. He's actually a very tact guy… I mean, he always peeped at Flynn and Yugao reproduction but he always comes out like he seen nothing, and report the act to Hayate-sensei like it's a normal thing…

Welp, while Erika is the only girl, she's actually a closet pervert I must say…

It's not like we don't know about it, but she actually peeped at the couple like a sore thumb. Getting excited with a kiss, peeking through the door when the couple copulating… and sometimes having a nosebleed from fantasizing about something while grinning like an old man…

She's cute but weird…

Well, she's always discovered by Yugao while Flynn only smirks at her, and sometimes wink at her and receive a twist on his hips from Yugao…

While Hayate…

Well, I don't really understand a relationship aside from family ones. But, Hayate always has a complicated expression in his face. He sometimes smiled while looking at the cheerful Yugao, and sad and the happy couple…

A human is a pandora box huh… ah, I read the story about Pandora box from Flynn… it's about a box that once you open it, it'll release something that's weird…

Anyway, this mission has continued for 3 months already. And… well, it's not like I hate to receive a money while doing nothing, but I kinda feel disappointed with the less action…

A normal E class mission gave you 100-500 ryo, D class gave you 100-1500 ryo, while C class gave you 2000-3000 ryo, however in this case, we received 1800 ryo weekly. Although it's less than a normal C class mission it's easier and we even get a free lesson from Flynn…

"Erika, use the palm in healing the injury. And Hiura, you need to use your instinct more… you have a great talent you know!"

Flynn coaching us on medical and hunting skill, he even teaching us how to use medical ninjutsu. In exchange, we need to help out the orphanage.

As expected, we've improving faster than we normally do. While Hayate and Flynn will sometimes spar in CQC (close quarter combat) and Swords. Hayate teaches us the basic already, although we're far from being a master, we had the base.

While watching their spar, we with the kids from orphanage spectating the show. While Yugao baking some cookies, and make drinks for the working out the man in the field.

After the session of sparing, Hayate teaches the kids in the orphanage the basic in swords while Flynn…

"See, they're helpful! Let's go on a date today too…"

Having a date with Yugao…

While they having a date, it's always Erika that proposed to tail them…

"that girl's corrupted" said Hiura

"Well, let's just take it well… she is, after all, a caged bird, so, having this kind of experience won't hurt…"

"but sensei, I think it'll make her become a pervert if this continue" I said

"Erika's not a caged bird… she's a caged beast, thank god she's caged…"

"Really? I think she can be a great kunoichi…"

"I actually agree with Hiura, I mean, she's increasing her tracing and stealth ability for a damn peeking?" I retorted

"Well, you'll learn something with a cause… just believe her, I don't think a Hyuuga can be a sex criminal… "

"She might be the first though…"

At Hiura's retort, even sensei's eyes widen. And he opened and closes his mouth without letting out a voice, and sigh…

"Let's follow them then Hiura, Hotaru can be the watchman…"

"Okay"

"Eh… I'll be the watchman, Hotaru can go with you…"

Refusing Hiura's plead, sensei drag Hiura out to tail Erika…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mission (4)

In the middle of the room, the elders of Konoha deployed their meeting, the meetings about the entity of the returning missing ninja, named, Flynn Firefly.

"This is something else huh…"

Seeing the report in front of him, Danzo can only say that. While the other elder can only read the report speechlessly…

"So, is this person should be deemed as an S grade threat or SSS grade threat?"

"Don't kid me, Hiruzen… SSS threat is something only the tailed beast owned…"

Like Danzo has said, the same as the threat deemed in the mission threat, a grade D to A is something that can kill several to half of a village, while S class deemed as a threat that can injure the village massively, while SS class can obviously destroy the village if the person or being wanted to. However, an SSS grade is something that even with its existence only. It can deal a massive damage to the land, not only the village but the land of fire…

"I agree with Danzo, you're being too cautious Hiruzen. From what I can see, although he is dangerous, we can actually see that he doesn't really damage the village. Even more so, he's making the village more advanced…"

It's still unknown to Hotaru and the other, especially the kids in the orphanage but, even the thing they called Lego is a massive hit in the land of fire. The village receives an amount of contribution by the merchant that bought the permit to create it for their business.

It's not that they just sell it, they've got the permission from Flynn himself in exchange to release Yugao out of the Ninja duty. Although losing a talented anbu officer deal some damage, the influx of finance they receive could increase the quality of their ninja…

"I really see this person as a mystery… however, knowing Hotaru with him, I don't see the bad thing"

"You've taken a liking to the kid, huh… I see that's unexpected, Danzo"

"I also think the same as Hiruzen Danzo, you really thoughtful of the kid…"

"Ah, leave it there, hag. I'm only defending my chef, it'd be a trouble to loss some of my favorite…"

Danzo been a patron of Teuchi ramen, since years ago he tasted the Wasabied ramen. The flavor that burn him down from the core of his being into the tip of his body make him enlightened by many things… leaving aside the masochistic side of Danzo that like the pain he received from the dish, he actually makes ROOT became the official Konoha army.

The identity of the child and personage of the root became visible and known to the clansmen and official in the village. Increasing the might of the village.

"Okay then, what shall we do next?"

"I can make the amendment to Fire daimyo about the brand of the thing, however, if you ask me about the person named Flynn, I as the Hokage can't verdict anything… knowing he's able to mimic the secret technique of the sand village and used it to create some plaything? I bet those sand will cry tears of blood if they know about it…"

"Mimic? You've belittled the man too much…"

"What do you mean? Explain it more Homura…"

"I've once battled against the puppet master of the Sand, however, they never once able to use the string to attack… the most they can do, is using their puppetry to control the puppet they had. Even with that, they need to create a special puppet that can move as they wish from how they control it. And it needed a chakra control that equal an elite chunin level… a mere fresh graduate Genin can only dream to have the chakra control…"

"So that mean?"

"Peace dulled your insight Hiruzen" Danzo admonish Hiruzen that still questioning Homura's explanation.

"then tell me, Danzo…"

"It means the Genin is genius in chakra control, or else the man is a genius in teaching…"

Knowing the jutsu, mean that they've already understood how the jutsu played. It is, after all, something they need to create the Lego. Preciseness is the ability that needed in doing so, that's the reason why human-created ones are something that is almost impossible to be precise.

For example, a normal human can't create a simple line with the same thickness and length in the ground over and over again. Only those that have years of experience in the work-related could do so, knowing so, Flynn able to teach the Genin how to create one with an advanced jutsu with less chakra they need to release a clone jutsu.

"So, that's the reason he gave us the blueprint on how to make a Lego machine huh…"

"that's right… the person already counts how we'll do the thing, and how we judge thing… I wouldn't expect something like this from a missing ninja that not even drafted in the bingo book…"

"Who can? He's missing when he's only a 10 years old brat… furthermore, a genius like Yugao that can be said the genius which only losing to Itachi have back in… she must be hidden many things from us, knowing how good she is…"

"Indeed, 10-years old anbu… what do you expect of her… we can also relate the thing to him in that case right?"

"That he's the person behind the 10 years old anbu we've praised?"

"that's right… he might be the gem we miss years ago…"

The meeting then met an eerie silence. A ninja that can make a 10-years old anbu, furthermore, the person himself is only 10-year old… not only she's a 10-years old anbu, but she's also had the ability an elite jounin should have.

"knowing that we can assume that in these years he's missing… he should already reach the same level or even more than you right? Hiruzen…"

"… I assume so, knowing he can easily bypass the village protection barrier…"

"Oh… we can only pray that he won't run amok in the village then…"

"You're right, Koharu…"

Another eerie silence in the room, but soon the sound of knocking door could be heard.

"Pardon me sir, but there's a sudden request from the person named Flynn… he said it's an emergency request he delivered"

"Oh, Shikaku… you can say the request…"

"Pardon me, dear councils since you all discussing something about me, then I'll make an official request for now. I've assigned your spies, or to be exact Hayate's squad to done a mission for me, it'd only took some time, you don't need to worry about their safe being… however, it must be done in a hurry so I've parted with them this morning… well, this is only a formality message, ah, I've put the money inside the paper, so thank you for bear with my selfishness… " as the sentences continue Shikaku tensed than before, and at the end of the letter, he said.

"is what he said… by all means, it's not me who said that, I'm only reading his letter"

.

.

.

The team hopping from a tree to another, they fully focusing in their speed to make it as fast as they can.

"Is this really alright Hayate-sensei?"

By doing a mission without an approval of the mission building, it can be said that they're doing an illegal mission, in other words, being a ran away ninja…

"Flynn will do the formal request to the Hokage, at the same time he seems to want us to be the one who does it… I believe Hokage can only approve the mission…"

"Why is it so sensei?"

"Well… let's just say that Flynn has made a big contribution to the village…"

"So, he's not only making out and creating a baby with Yugao-san?"

"He isn't…"

"well, that means Erika can't peep on Flynn-san then…"

After saying the words, Hiura gets a kick from Erika.

"How rude! It's a reconnaissance…"

"Okay then, you guys… we've run for hours already since the destination need is several days by walking, we'll go the fastest as we can with less rest…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Ice Blood limit

"Alright, while we rest I'll once again explain you the mission."

At this moment, they're only a night away from the land of wave. Their mission target lies in the land of waves, coincidentally they're going to the same location as Team Kakashi. There, they're needed to protect a person assigned by Flynn.

"Who's this person sensei?"

"He only said that the person is a kekkei Genkai user with Ice nature transformation…"

"Nothing else?"

"What the heck?! I won't waste my time searching for someone in a big place like the land of wave!"

"Flynn-san said it'd be easy to find the person, he's near Naruto he said…"

In the 3 months, they've been together, Hiura and Erika already known about Naruto and Hotaru's relationship. They're a brother, aside from working in the shop and doing their mission, the brats come to Hotaru when he's bored, or dine in Teuchi if he's having some money.

Furthermore, it's less likely for them to not know about the teams' in this generation. Because most of them go to Teuchi to dine, like team Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, even team Gai goes to dine there sometimes while shouting 'YOUTH', and eating with Neji, ten ten, and Rock Lee…

"working in a ramen shop really widen my connection…"

"I agree…"

"You always welcomed to help in the store you know"

Even in his hectic days working on his mission, Hotaru always makes a time to help in the shop.

"They even sometimes make a personal mission on the mission building to have you…"

On some hectic days, even while he's doing the espionage the Hokage will let him go and do the mission, well, the personal quest he receives only for formality since doing so blatantly will make him looks like some ninja that abandoning his mission.

"We should have arrived soon…"

..

.

.

Turning back the time for a bit, after their way to the land of waves. Kakashi's team meet an obstruction from a mercenary ninja of mist…

"Never would have expected to meet the A class missing ninja, Demon Zabuza here…"

Turning up his headband, Kakashi has shown his 3-Tomoe Sharingan to the enemy.

"That eyes… the copycat ninja I presume…"

Without answering the question Kakashi attacks Zabuza and order his member to protect the old man.

Acknowledging the order, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto cover the old man and stayed in vigilance checking the surrounding area.

As expected, thugs accompanying the ninja attack them.

"Sakura, protect the I and Naruto will take care of the thugs"

"Understood, Sasuke-kun!"

"Why'd I need to be ordered by you?!"

"Shut it retard, you can just stand there and help Sakura then…"

"You know I won't do that!"

Knowing the enemy is an amateur, they bait them to attack their selves.

Working the way, they wanted to, Naruto and Sasuke then use a shuriken to hit the thugs. Nailed their shuriken in the thugs' shoulder, the thugs then moaned in pain. They smiled and have a high five only to be embarrassed and turn their back on each other.

The old man that sees the thing have a better impression on them, while on the other side. Kakashi still fighting against the enemy.

"you are strong"

"Same as you, as expected of the demon"

Using his seal, Zabuza quickly did the hand seal and summon a jutsu of water dragon only to be countered by Kakashi, with the same jutsu. His Sharingan spiraling in his eye, and he copies the jutsu the enemy does.

Knowing how dangerous the enemy in front of him, Zabuza then unleash his great sword and attack Kakashi using it.

Bam

The ground cleaved by the swords massive impact astonished Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all look at the fight.

"Isn't bad?"

"It is bad retard…"

They want to help Kakashi, but they know that they need to protect their requestor, although they are pissed by him at his condescending glare at the time they see them. They'd still do their mission as best as they could.

Knowing they can't do anything, the thugs in the ground lay there. They want to use a gap to attack their target, not to mention their enemy is a kid.

Thus, they waited…

"Don't you need to tie the bastards in the ground?"

The words of the old man ruined their plan…

Being tied by the girl, while the other 2 brats eyeing them, they can only give up. Thus, ended their scene…

Not long after, the battle slowed down, with Kakashi that breathing heavily and Zabuza that wounded all over.

"hahaha, never expect that I'll be heavily injured like this…"

"You're strong, your reputation didn't head over you it seems"

He chuckled at the remark, but then…

"A trash should just die"

He shot a kunai to the tied-up thugs, it nailed their head and killed them on the spot. Leaving the thugs to become a corpse.

"How could you that to your friends!"

Naruto shriek towards the veiled man before him, while the man laughed out loud.

"friends, you say? I've been killing more friends that you do in your age kids! Don't make me laugh"

Astonished.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto even the old man does. While Kakashi adds sentences in

"the land of mist, of the water village, once called bloody mist. They do a graduation difference from another village. they led their student to battle even kill each other, and he… Momochi Zabuza comes out of the trial by killing 100 of his classmates and gave him the name demon of the mist…"

"It seems Konoha's intelligence department do their works beautifully"

At Zabuza's mock, Kakashi grips his kunai stronger and move to attack him only to be intercepted.

Swish

Stab

The needle pierces through Zabuza's neck and killed him on the spot. Seeing that they're astonished and look at the source of the attack.

They see a person with a mask, having a mist village mask in there he introduces himself as an executioner of the mist, and grab Zabuza's body away with him.

The brats want to obstruct him but stopped by Kakashi.

He explains them, that an executor is some bounty hunter from mist village and tell them, that their specialty is corpse disposal since many secrets could be found from a dead ninja body. They then gave up and continue their journey.

Along the way, although Kakashi been sure that he already checked Zabuza's dead he still felt that something's weird, however, he's injured so he can only rest along the journey…

Arrived at their destination, they rest for a while and Kakashi trains the kids in tree climbing using their chakra control.

While Sasuke and Naruto unable to do that in their first time, even Naruto bang his head real hard against the ground. Sakura can do it easily…

Not giving up, Naruto tries again, only to fail. Looking annoyed he turns his back, and nearing Sakura and ask her some trick how to do it, while Sasuke too headstrong to do so.

Kakashi smiles at them, and leave them.

…

Days passed, Kakashi's injury healed.

They know that their mission this time exceeds the grade given in the mission report, however, since they already do it. They continue to do the mission.

Today should be the day the bridge completed after some drama Naruto has with the old man's grandkid.

Naruto overslept while the other already on the bridge, looking at the time he hurried up and ran outside the house. While on the way, the grandkid and daughter of the old man stay silent at the kid's stunt.

Not long after, thugs hired by Gato giving them a visit and threatened the daughter. While the grandkid that pushed away ordered to hide by his mother, the daughter of the old man.

He obeyed his mother, and hide while tearing out.

He then remembered the scene with his dad, and call his courage out and strike at the thugs. Alas, he's weak and lost to the thugs.

Luckily for him, Naruto come back and beat the thug, and saved the day.

Knowing the plan of Gato, he dashes to bridge construction place, and leave the tied-up thugs. Meanwhile, the grandkid showed his courage and calling out the villagers to fight against the tyranny of Gato and his henchmen.

In the bridge.

Kakashi's hunch is right, and Zabuza's still alive, while the executioner is Zabuza's ally.

They obstruct the team, while Sakura protects the old man, Sasuke fight with the executioner. At the same time, using a mist jutsu Zabuza fought against Kakashi in his home ground.

Hiding in the mist, the executioner attacks Sasuke with his needle, using them to tied Sasuke. While Sakura continues to protect the old man with vigilance.

Not long after, Sasuke enshrouded by a mirror.

It surrounding him and half sphere formation, from inside the mirror the figure of the executioner can be seen.

He then used the needle to attack from inside the mirror, the mirror surrounded Sasuke 360, and leave him no time hiding.

At that time, Naruto comes to the rescue.

He idiotically entered the formation and whispering to Sasuke only to receive a hit from him. Knocked unconscious by an attack from the executioner, Sasuke then protects him.

By the time, he wakes up. Naruto can see the punctured Sasuke, the executioner warned him to step back, and forfeit their mission.

Naruto didn't hear what the warning, and rage. A red chakra simmered from him, and created an image of a fox, the executioner shuddered at the sight, and punched by Naruto in the face, cracking his mask.

Naruto astonished by what he sees.

He knows him, the boy that even more pretty and graceful than Sakura he met yesterday looking at him, with sadness in his eyes.

"why are you here Haku-san?"

Naruto sees him, and sad at the sight.

Haku just smiled and do nothing but throw his needle towards Naruto, Naruto tries to deflect it but some stab him in the stomach.

Bearing with the pain, he growled at Haku.

Meanwhile, at another front.

Kakashi and Zabuza fight without care, they trade jutsu after another, while Kakashi throws a shuriken at Zabuza, Zabuza deflects it with a kunai.

Zabuza then uses a water clone jutsu and threw a Fuma shuriken, a big sized shuriken to Kakashi. With a poof, the stabbed Kakashi transformed into a log and appeared behind Zabuza.

Zabuza then slashes Kakashi with his great swords and receive a stab of a kunai, while Kakashi can only retreat at the big swords' slash.

They then standstill, Zabuza retreating into the mist and stay there, while Kakashi does a hand seal, and not long after.

Bark

Bark

Zabuza appeared within the thinning mist, bitten by dogs.

"I've been deceived…"

"You're being careless…"

"indeed"

They only share a little word, then Kakashi unleashes a Chidori. The lightning ball appeared in his palm, with a shunshin he appeared directly behind Zabuza and…

Pierce

Haku appeared right before the Chidori, shielding Zabuza from the attack.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mission target

Kakashi astonished by his misfire, or to be exact….

"hehe, that was a brilliant job Haku" Zabuza praise the boy in his interference, to jump between the Chidori and Zabuza.

Naruto eyes widen at the sight, while Zabuza slashes his swords towards Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged it by jumping behind in a small leap while bringing Haku's corpse. He then pulled his wrist out of the young man's body.

Then Kakashi warned Naruto "Naruto, stay out of this"

Naruto flinched, and he hears Sakura calls him. And ask him the whereabouts of Sasuke, he then turns his head away, while Sakura search for Sasuke's whereabouts.

"I'll go with you so you won't disobey your leader's order" with that, she ran while grabbing the old man's hand, and search for Sasuke.

Not long after Sakura eyes widen in shock, while the old man turns his head away. He looks remorseful at the sight of a little boy being punctured by needles all over his body, that even his neck not failed to be pierced through…

Sakura shocked, and released her hand from the old man, she then walked towards the corpse slowly.

Sakura touch Sasuke's face.

"he's so cold, this isn't an illusion, right?"

"You don't need to hold back for this old man, and cry…"

Said the old man while turned his head sideways.

"I always get a perfect score in my test in school, I remembered all the rule of shinobi and within there's a rule number 25…"

"that time we've got the question on the paper, I write down the answer proudly and brag about it to my parents" her voice slowed down, "the paper asked what written in the rule number 25"

The old man looked at the back of the young girl in front of him and puzzled at her statement.

"no matter what happens a true shinobi must never show their emotion! Th-the mission is the only priority, carry that and never shed a tear…"

The drop of tears falls on Sasuke's face, while Sakura's cries increase. The old men acknowledge the resolve a ninja should have and felt the burden in her little immature voice.

Naruto looking down while squinting his eyes guiltily, and clench his fist while holding his stomach.

Zabuza stands up while using the swords like a cane. He then rushed toward Kakashi while dragging his swords only to receive a side punch on his head from Kakashi, he fell once and attacking again.

Kakashi jumps to avoid his sweeping slash, and point a kunai behind his head.

"there's no way you can beat me"

"WHAT?!"

"it's over already…"

He got interrupted by the sound of knocking from a cane, with a man in a black suit and black round-glasses.

Seeing they'll be interrupted he spiraling his kunai to gather a momentum then stab at Zabuza.

Zabuza sees the kunai head towards him, and sweep the swords behind him, the kunai aim missed, and it stabbed to his bicep.

His swords then dropped to the ground while his hands dangling while he stands.

"now you can't use both of your hand, no jutsu, no kata, no chakra," said Kakashi.

Naruto sees the wound, and the figure of the man wide-eyed. The man in the black suit then walked towards Haku's corpse and kick him in the head.

He mocked Haku, Naruto pissed off by him and ran towards Gato only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"stop it Naruto!"

Naruto then yelled at Zabuza "you bastard! He cared about you, and he was devoted to you, he gave his life for you, he dies without any dreams of his coming true and dies as a tool for you!"

"That's too much! Too cruel!" Naruto yelled in a big voice while crying his tears out.

"Kid" Zabuza said

Naruto then looks towards the man that uttered the voice and see tears in his eyes.

"not another word…"

Kakashi looks at the figure solemnly, while Naruto stop yelling. Tears continue to pour from his eyes.

"kid… What Haku did… wasn't just for me. While we fought broke his heart over you and your friends. That's the truth." While biting the bandage veiled around his mouth.

"he was too kind… too gentle. I'm glad my last battle is against you, boy… you're right you know…"

Zabuza then turns his body to Naruto and said "say what we will do what we will. In the end, we shinobi are just human after all… With feeling all too-humane…"

"and I've lost everything…"

Then he requested Naruto a kunai, astonished by his answer Naruto threw his kunai to the man. He then bites the kunai thrown, and head to Gato.

Strands of chakra surround the place suddenly and envelop the battlefields…

"what is this…"

Kakashi then opened his Sharingan, only to see the place already covered with strands of chakra all over the place. And soon, a man with a vest the same as him, along with a girl went towards him and his companion.

The girls ran towards the boy in Gato's feet.

Feeling the glare of her, Gato then backed off unknown of the strands of chakras surrounding the bridge.

He back away and hide within his army of thugs.

The girl then felt the pulse of the boy, as expected he's already becoming a corpse. She thus bringing the corpse behind Kakashi and his team leader, while throwing a kunai imbued with a flash talisman that being ignited while the kunai reaches its highest.

The light flashes and blinded the thugs along with Naruto and the others. Even Zabuza's kunai in his mouth dropped.

Clang

Clang

With the sound of dropped steel kunai, strands of chakra strings then moved towards the thugs' army.

By the end of the flash, only Gato stood alone within the group cowering in fear and drenched in blood.

The end became anti-climax with Hotaru and Hiura surround the man, stood within blood and corpses.

"What is… this Hayate?"

Kakashi asked his peer while staring at the sight…

"a clean-up?" said Hayate while smiled at his senior.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Cleaning up

"There are some fishes that go out of the net, Hotaru…"

"Leave it be, we need to save our chakra Hiura"

The scenery surrounding the boy could only be said as devastating, the groan of alive mobs, scream of pain and cries filled the place.

The thugs that covering the bridge, with an approximate number of over 100 become less than 40.

Most of them injured, there's several that unscathed but ran away immediately. They waste no time by picking up their friend or co-worker, even their boss abandoned by them.

Ran away from the scene where blood and parts of body littered over here and there.

Pale-faced, Gato gulp hard. He pissed his pants off, and a reeking smell of piss combined with the smell of blood.

"Eww… this bastard is disgusting"

Hiura complained while tying the man up, and gave the rope over to Hotaru. He then ran towards the location of his teacher and the protection target.

Meanwhile, Erika doing her best in using medical ninjutsu while healing the boy in her care.

Hotaru and Hiura then give the man to Kakashi's team, not long after they check Sasuke's condition and found that he's still alive, albeit punctured by needles.

Telling Sakura to calm down, they then heal the man while carefully removing the needles out of him.

"So, can you tell us why'd you come here Hayate?" spoke Kakashi ignoring the background

"We've received a special mission from my spying target… that now became a revival mission" Hayate said while looking at Erika's side, she's still doing her best in helping the boy, that should already be a corpse by now.

"He's dead…" Kakashi said in low-tone

"You think so senpai?"

They then hear Erika's cries

"Not yet Sensei! He's still alive, although his heart slightly damaged. He can still be saved, from my inspection he uses his Ice on the wound around his heart to stop his injury from worsening. Although it is only a last try of his, it's working! That's why, move your ass here, Hotaru! Hiura!"

Hearing the girl's shout, Hiura and Hotaru hurried to her location. While Zabuza that hear the remark brighten up, keeping his hope high.

Zabuza knows that the higher his hope, the more pain he'd feel when they failed. However, he can't refuse his hopes in survival of the boy he took in.

He picked the boy while he's still a jounin from the hidden mist, when that happens he can see the despair beneath his gaze. He feels a connection between him and his gaze…

The same thing he felt after slaughtering his peer in that accursed place.

He then took care of him… no, to be exact, he was taken care of by the boy. While so, he teaches the boy how to be a ninja.

"C-can you really save him…"

"We'll try our best"

Erika said so to the man that show his tears to them, even though he also to be taken care. He's still asked the progress, and try to help the group of kids on the operation.

While they operating Haku, the villagers come and help them while the old man grandkid use holding a pan and gearing up with metallic wares around his body, the other villager also coming along while bringing a hatchet, knife, even a ladle, and broom.

When they see the sight of the bloody bridge many of them puked on the spot.

Kakashi and Hayate then asked them to help in cleaning up the bridge, and corpses.

Of course, they only asked the adult man to help to deal that matter while some brave wives also help out of pity, in helping the still alive and groaning mobs.

While the man picking the corpses and parts of the body, the woman taking care of the wounded and injured thugs.

Some of them breathe their last breath on their care, while the wives try to cheer them up to hold on. However, out of 20 of them, 9 dies…

"Since when do they became this brutal Hayate?"

"Brutal? They do what they can to diminish the opposite party and lowering the enemy's moral Senpai… you know how impossible that is to take care of hundreds of grown up in a jiffy, with low-cost right?"

"I know that… but, I never expect a fresh graduate would be able to do this… are you planned it?"

"No, it's Hiura… the child is smarter than he looked…"

"Hey! I hear that sensei!" Hiura suddenly shouts to the 2 that walk near them.

"Focus Hiura!" Erika smacks his head because the boy losing focus.

"Ouch!"

.

..

"what's the progress?" spoke Hayate

"We've done the best we can, all that left is only the person's will life…"

"So, how about the other 2? They don't follow you?"

"Hotaru's exhausted his Chakra and collapsed. Naruto taking care of him, while Hiura patching up the big guy with pointy tooth…"

"How about Sasuke?" Kakashi question

"He's getting his consciousness back already and being nursed by Sakura"

It's been several hours since, most of things already taken cares of.

While Hotaru's collapsed because he's overworking himself with his small chakra reserves. Using chakra strings and medical jutsu really taken a toll on him, and after the adrenaline died down he collapsed on the spot.

Naruto that sees it, panicked and takes care of him.

While Sasuke's regaining his consciousness not long after the battle ends. He's still aching all over, and Sakura has taken care of him since she found him. She hugged him while crying, Sasuke standstill while looking at Naruto.

They stare at each other as if checking each other, then look away from each other.

The day soon ends, the sun has set and the end their clean-up that day.

Thanks for reading!

Follow my in ChronaZero

or donate a at chronazerotranslation


End file.
